


Vulnerable

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Side stories [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, Endgame Showki, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Lap dancing, M/M, Minor BTOB, Minor BTS, Minor EXO, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor Kihyuk, Minor Red Velvet, Minor Seventeen, Minor The Rose, Minor VIXX, Most of all those people are just mentioned, Past relationship issues, Pole Dancing, Showki, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This sounds heavy but it really isn't lmao, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: The Clan: No Exit is a nightclub for men who want to experience a more exotic type of fun. Here you’ll find Guilty pleasures, get Lost in our performances and meet Beautiful dancers.Here you’ll encounter talented performers and a bar at your disposition, with the option of private lap dances and even picking what songs you want to be enchanted with.(...)Be ready for the night of your dreams.or the fic where Kihyun starts working in a strip club and Hyunwoo is the one chosen to teach him how to master the art of lap dancing





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/gifts).



> Guys, this is more of a promise than anything.  
> This is my christmas present for Naomi, AKA Hyunwoo here on AO3 and favshowki on twitter <3  
> I'm sorry I couldn't post it all today, but I promise as soon as I'm done I'll post the rest of it.  
> Merry christmas my cute showki sugar baby.  
> (I'm sorry I didn't post Can You Fake It yet, guys, I couldn't write it in time and this is the first time in two days I've got internet connection)

Blood pumping through the veins.

Loud music, bright blue lights, the adrenaline of the moment. He can feel the eyes on him, but can’t see them. He knows, though, and it feels much better this way.

Thousands of wons being thrown in his direction. Numerous strangers. All there just for him.

He takes off the last article of clothing and throws it on the floor, standing there in just black tight boxers. He finishes off the routine, and the song is over, the lights dimming quickly.

Fade to black.

He turns around and walks away, passes by Yugyeom as he enters the backstage through the thick black curtains.

“Great as always.” Hoseok comments, patting his back, then grimacing at the stickiness.

“Thanks.” He breathes out. “You up next?” He asks.

The older male shakes his head, and Yugyeom is walking back in with his clothes in hand and all the cash that was thrown in the stage.

“I’m taking these to Hyungwon.” He tells Hyunwoo, who lifts a hand to stop him.

“I’ll take them myself. I gotta talk to him anyways.” He tells the younger. Yugyeom nods and hands him the money, waving slightly as he takes the clothes back into the dressing room.

“You’re going up to meet him?” Hoseok asks, silver strands of hair with blue highlights shining under the dim blue light sipping through the gaps between the curtains.

Hyunwoo runs a hand through his brown hair. “He said he wanted to have a word after I was done here. Any idea what it might be?”

“Nope. But then again, you’re the vice-boss in here.” Hoseok reminds him.

“But you’re his pet.” The taller affirms.

“Doesn’t mean he tells me everything.” The older announces. “But he does.” He adds with a shit eating grin. “We just haven’t had the time to talk since I came up today.”

“So it’s brand new information? I should get going then.” Hyunwoo ponders. “Talk to you later, bro.”

The silver haired points at him with his chin. “Yeah. I’ll be here to watch Taehyung. Make sure it’s all okay.”

“Don’t we have securities for that?” Hyunwoo calls back, already walking away.

“You can never be too safe.” Hoseok calls back.

The brunette shakes his head in amusement. Hoseok is always trying to do more than he already does. Making sure it’s all okay even though there are people being paid to do all of that already. Makes him wonder why Hyungwon put him as second in charge instead of Hoseok himself.

Of course Hyunwoo knows the answer to that question already. There’s the fact that Hoseok is a full performer, which means he strips, pole dances and does lap dace too. Hyunwoo himself is only a stripper, and that leaves him with a lot more free time. And the principal factor is, of course, that Hyungwon doesn’t like putting Hoseok into any kind of potential danger.

Now, Hoseok is a big man, and older than Hyungwon himself, and is more than able to care for his own ass. But Hyungwon is always worried. He’s always watching Hoseok’s performances. It’s never that sneaky since the older never does privates. The Chae is also always checking in on him, to make sure he’s not overworked himself in any way.

They should just tie the knot already.

“Hey boss.” Hyunwoo knocks on the already ajar door. He hopes to find Hyungwon alone, but he’s not, of course. There’s a smaller man next to him, with reddish brown hair and pretty fox eyes.

“Why do you never put any clothes on these days?” Hyungwon asks, motioning towards the older’s practically naked figure.

“Your boyfriend’s rubbing off on me.” He shrugs, walking closer to hand him the money from the performance. “What’s up?” He finally questions.

The lanky man sighs, goes to a clothes hanger that’s in the corner of his room and throws Hyunwoo a robe. God knows he’s done this far too many times.

“This is Kihyun.” He starts. Hyunwoo bows as he’s tying the robe around himself, and the shorter man bows back with a blank expression. “He’s new.”

“Oh?” The older hums. “We haven’t had any new people since we hired Taehyung.” He observes.

“And that was two months ago.” The younger notes. “And anyways, Taehyung is a pole dancer.”

“And you’re a…?” The older motions at the shorter man.

“Lap dancer.” He clarifies. His voice is much deeper than Hyunwoo thought it was gonna be. “In training.” He then adds.

“In training?” He frowns, glancing at Hyungwon. This can never mean a good thing to him.

“That’s why I called you here.” He explains. “He doesn’t have experience, and you’re the oldest here.”

“Hoseok’s been here as long as I have. And _he’s_ a lap dancer. I’m a stripper.” The older observes.

“Yeah but Hoseok is too busy and you’re my lieutenant, which means it’s up to you to teach Kihyun-ssi how to seduce people.” He smiles wide, and yellow.

Hyunwoo groans. “You’re full of shit.” He says. “And biased.”

“Don’t talk to me like that in front of him, hyung. He’ll think I have no authority!” The tall man protests.

The older chuckles. “That’s because you don’t.” He testifies.

“Get out of my sight.” Hyungwon bites, annoyed but not in any ways threatening.

“Sure. Follow me, Kihyun-ssi.” The older smiles at the shorter male and motions with his hand.

The reddish brunette bows at Hyungwon before walking out and following the older.

“I’m Son Hyunwoo, by the way. I go by Shownu on stage. I’m a stripper.” He tells him.

“I’m Yoo Kihyun and I have no idea what my stage name is going to be.” The other says. “I’m a 93 liner.” He adds.

“I’m 92.”

“Good! Then you’re my sunbae _and_ my hyung.” The younger comments. “Have you trained someone before?”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Three people before, which is far too much, considering I’m neither a pole dancer or lap dancer. I’ve only trained one stripper before, though.”

“Are you the only one here that can train people, then?” The younger asks.

“Nah. But Hyungwon trusts me the most I guess. Apart from Hoseok, but he’s always busy, apparently.”

Kihyun hums.

“This Hoseok you’re talking about… Why is he a triple performer? Why can’t he just do one?”

“‘Cause he doesn’t want to.” The older answers, simply. They stop by a door, and Kihyun glances at it expectantly.

“Are you gonna be a private performer?” The taller asks.

The younger nods.

“We’ve got only one other private performer, two are stage performers and one is a switch. You’re gonna be a solid private, I’m assuming.” He says.

“And who are those?”

“Well… Private we’ve got Jeonghan. Our switch is called Jaehyung, and the two stage performers are Jackson and Hoseok, who we were just talking about.” The brunette tells him. “Jeonghan will assist you in some parts of your training. And actually, you’re lucky today is a Tuesday.” He points out.

“Why am I lucky?” Kihyun asks.

“‘Cause Tuesdays are the days Jeonghan is on duty.” The taller explains, and knocks on the door before opening. “Hani?” He calls.

Kihyun doesn’t exactly know what he was expecting Jeonghan to look like, but he’s surprised to find a man who’s actually not muscled like Hyunwoo is, but skinny and just the right amount of toned like Kihyun himself, with long blond hair and a pretty face.

“Yeah?” The man asks, a tilt of arrogance in his tone, which doesn’t sound proposital.

“We’ve got a newbie for you.” Hyunwoo smiles, pointing at the shorter man beside him with a nod.

Jeonghan’s face goes from uninterested to excited in a blink of an eye.

“A Hoobae! Oh my god, I love these. The only one I’ve got is Taehyung.” He gushes, standing from the chair he was sitting on to jump towards Kihyun. “How are you? I’m Yoon Jeonghan. Are you older than me? What are you gonna be doing? You’re so cute.”

The reddish brown haired man looks at Hyunwoo in desperation.

“He’s older than you, Jeonghan.” The older confirms. “His name is Yoo Kihyun and he’s gonna do private lap dance.”

Jeonghan appears to get even more excited. “Yes! My own little grasshopper to teach! Am I gonna train him?”

“Uh, I…” The shorter tries, but is interrupted by Hyunwoo.

“I’m gonna be the one training him, Han. Sorry.” He chides in, grimacing. The long haired male’s expression falls quickly. “But I’m still gonna need your help!” He’s quick to add. “I’m gonna need you to show him a few things in the future. But right now, I have a task for you.”

Jeonghan’s perfectly shaped eyebrow arches. “What task, exactly?” He asks in the same sultry and sassy-sounding tone he first used when Hyunwoo opened the door.

“In doing what you to best.” Says the brunette with a smirk.

That’s how they end up in a private performance room with Hyunwoo, now dressed in jeans and a shirt, sitting on the sofa, Jeonghan standing in front of him in only tiny black shorts and a shirt, and Kihyun standing behind the one way mirror, seeing everything happening inside but not being seen at all.

Then it starts.

The song that starts playing with Kihyun presses the button is Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, and he watches intently as Jeonghan starts to move his body.

It’s sensual, provocative, in a way that seems to fit the man’s personality perfectly. He puts one knee next to Hyunwoo’s thigh and runs a hand through his hair, before putting his hands behind him and straddling the older, a playful smirk on his face. He rolls his hips against his crotch and closes his eyes as he does, the smirk never leaving his lips. He then turns on the brunette’s lap and rubs his ass against him.

Kihyun notices how stoic Hyunwoo looks, like none of this affects him.

Jeonghan lays back against him, his hand on the older’s shoulder as he moves against him, then pulls away and stands back up to rub himself against him with his hands on his knees. He kneels on the floor, facing the older, and runs his hands up his thighs, strategically avoiding his crotch as he goes up his abs, then back down until he reaches his knees, and uses them as leverage as he stands back up slowly, facing coming close with Hyunwoo’s, like he’s about to kiss him, and Kihyun almost believes he is, when Jeonghan turns his head to the side and grinds down onto him with persistence.

The song is over in a bit, and the reddish brown haired man is left speechless.

“So?” Jeonghan asks when Kihyun walks back into the room after being told to.

“You’re amazing.” He nods. “You looked like the impersonation of lust.”

“Didn’t I?” The long haired male giggles.

“That’s what you’ll be doing.” Hyunwoo speaks up, standing up and hovering over them with his big frame. “In no time you’ll be performing like that.”

“Maybe not like that, but close enough.” Jeonghan adds.

“You can go now, Hani.” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes with a smirk.

“Of course. I’ve still got performances today.” He winks. “It was nice to meet you, Kihyun-ssi. I’ll see you around. You can come to me if you need anything.” He claims before walking out.

It’s a lot more awkward when it’s just the two of them.

“How do you feel after watching that?” The brunette asks him.

“Like I’m wondering why you looked like you weren’t enjoying yourself.” Kihyun comments.

The older raises an eyebrow. “I see all my colleagues as friends. In this case, Jeonghan is my dongsaeng.” He clarifies.

“You’re not affected by any of them, then?”

Hyunwoo stops to think. “No.”

Kihyun hums.

“So you could have pretty boy V rubbing himself all over you and you wouldn’t care?” He asks.

“Why are you pressing on it?” The older asks. “I would care, ‘cause I’d feel uncomfortable, but I wouldn’t be turned on. Taehyung is the youngest performer.”

“So V is the Taehyung you were talking about.” Kihyun voices. “Do I get to meet him?”

“I’ve already told you you’ll meet everyone, eventually.” Hyunwoo grunts. “And Taehyung has a boyfriend. I wouldn’t advise trying to hook up with any of the people who work here, though.” He says.

“Why not?”

“Doesn’t end well.”

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.” Kihyun quips.

“And you sound too nosy for my liking.” The brunette glares. “Come on, tiny. Let’s meet the staff.”

The younger follows him around as he presents him to the performers present that day. It’s a Tuesday, so only the both of them, Hoseok and Taehyung, who Kihyun knows as V, are present.

The latter is coming from a performance, so he’s still got his stilettos on.

“Nice to meet you, I was the newbie before you got here.” The tall man smiles wide. Kihyun widens his eyes at how deep his voice gets, a stark contrast to his delicate features.

“Nice to meet you too.” Kihyun says, amazed. “I’m a big fan. You’re beautiful.” He says.

He hears Hyunwoo snorting.

“I’m not Beautiful. I’m Guilty.” Jokes the gray haired male. “I’m just kidding. I have to go get changed now. I hope you’re being well received.”

“I hope so too.” Kihyun jokes back.

“Don’t worry about hyung, he’s all bark and no bite.” He whispers conspiratorially to the shorter, then shoots him a wink before walking away.

“He’s the only one I’ve seen wearing heels.” Kihyun comments, turning to Hyunwoo.

“He’s the only one.” The older nods as he walks Kihyun to the bar. “Hoseok used to wear them, but after he sprained his ankle Hyungwon wouldn’t let him wear them anymore.”

“He sprained his ankle pole dancing?”

“Nah.” Hyunwoo smirks. “Hey, Seokjin, is Soonyoung there?” He asks to the man behind the bar.

He turns around and suddenly Kihyun has a problem breathing. He might as well be a model with how attractive he is.

“Yeah, he’s in the back, want me to call him?” The other answers, and goes to the back to call whoever Soonyoung is when Hyunwoo nods.

The shorter is at a loss of words. “Why isn’t he a performer?” He asks to the brunette.

“Hyungwon tried to convince him, believe me, but Seokjin says he feels more confident in the bar.”

“That’s ‘cause I can’t dance for shit.” Says the blond as he comes back to the bar with a bright red haired male behind him.

“What’s up?” Asks who Kihyun assumes is Soonyoung.

“This is Kihyun. He’s new.” Explains the brunette. “I’m showing him around.”

“Cool! What are you going to be doing?” Asks the red haired man.

“Lap dance. Private Lap Dance.” Explains the ginger. “Nice to meet you.” He smiles.

“You too. I’m Soonyoung. I’m a part timer here.” He smiles back. “I come on weekdays to help Seokjin-hyung.”

“I’m a full timer and I come on weekdays too.”  Seokjin says politely with a grin. “I’m Kim Seokjin.”

“Who comes on weekends then?” Asks the shorter male.

“Jungkook and Sungjae.” Hyunwoo is the one to answer. “They come and work full time.”

The shorter nods with a thoughtful expression.

“What days will I be working?” He questions.

The taller shakes his head. “I don’t know. You have to be fit to performer before it’s decided. And Hyungwon’s the one to arrange the schedules.”

“Oh.”

“We’re going now. Back to work guys, make me proud.” Hyunwoo tells the barmans before walking away with Kihyun following him.

“Yes, boss.” They both say in a sarcastic tone.

Kihyun wonders what’s wrong. Maybe Hyunwoo is the type that takes time to warm up to people, and that’s why he’s being so cold towards him. Maybe he just didn’t like Kihyun and that was it.

“Not much people in on weekdays?” The younger asks, trying to make small talk.

The brunette glances at him briefly, then looks ahead once again. “Only on Fridays. Today is a Tuesday, so normally the ones who are in are Taehyung, Jeonghan, me and Hoseok.” He explains. “On Fridays more people come, and we all work on the weekends. Some on Saturday and some on Sunday. I come every day, though, since I’m the second in command or something like that.”

The smaller male hums.

“There’s not much more I can show you today since I’m performing.” The older sighs. “You can either stay to watch or something, or go home and come back tomorrow when I’ll have time.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Though there’s not much use in staying to watch. “ He says.

Kihyun looks down in thought. “I’m going home.” He says. “Should I bring something specific for tomorrow?”

The older smirks at the question, but conceals it before answering. “Just bring simple underwear, like plain boxers. And a shirt if you’re not comfortable being in just underclothes yet.”

It’s hard not to wonder what went through the older’s head before. “Okay. See you tomorrow, then?”

“Sure.” Hyunwoo says dismissively. “You want me to walk you out?”

“Nah. I’m going to meet with Hyungwon-ssi before leaving.” Kihyun waves his arms. The older might not like him, but at least he tries to be polite. “Thank you for today, Hyunwoo-ssi.” He grins, bowing. “Bye for now.”

“Of course.” The older nods at him. “See you tomorrow.”

Kihyun nods with a tight lipped smile and walks away. He does his best to remember where Hyungwon’s office was, and after a few wrong turns and having to redo the route, he arrives.

“Hyungwon-sii?” He knocks.

He waits, and as much as he’s not trying to eavesdrop, he can still make out hushed whispering coming from inside.

A few seconds later the door is being opened by a man Kihyun has only ever seen performing.

“Wonho?” He asks, eyes widening.

The silver haired male frowns with an amused smile, and tilts his head to the side. “Yes. But I’d prefer if you called me Hoseok. We were just talking about you, Kihyun-ssi.”

The younger bites back the urge to ask what exactly they were saying.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Yoo Kihyun. I’m gonna be a private lap dancer.” The younger bows briefly.

“Nice to meet you, Kihyun-ssi.” The older nods his head.

“Are you leaving already?” Hyungwon asks from inside the room, and Kihyun cranes his neck to find him sitting on his desk with his elbow planted on the table and cheek resting against his fist. “Did Hyunwoo treat you well?”

The shorter must have grimaced, because both Hoseok and Hyungwon chuckle.

“You’ll warm up to him eventually.” The silver haired pats his back.

“Hoseok, could you please let him in? You’re blocking the door like he’s got a bomb attached to him.” The black haired male inside asks.

The man with blue highlight in his hair seems to notice what he’s been doing and steps aside bashfully. “Sorry.” He mutters with an embarrassed smile.

“It’s okay.” Kihyun smiles back. He walks up to the other’s desk and stands in front of it. “I just came to see if you’ll be needing anything else from me? I’m leaving already. Hyunwoo-ssi told me to come back tomorrow when he’ll be less busy.”

The taller nods.

“You can come around four, ‘cause by that time no one’s here yet but the staff. He’ll be here.” Hyungwon tells him. “Tomorrow you’ll meet the four guys that perform on wednesdays. None of them come up today. I hope you’ll get along well with everyone. Truly.”

The younger smiles. “I do too. Thank you for this opportunity. I won’t let you down.” Says the reddish brown haired male.

“I know you won’t.”

“I’ll be leaving now. See you tomorrow.” Kihyun waves, walking towards the door again. “I can find my way out.”

The other two wave him goodbye as he walks out.

When Kihyun is out of the building and inside the car, he takes out his phone.

“Jooheonie? I just got out. Are you and Changkyunie free?” He asks.

_“Hyung, it’s three in the morning. What makes you think Changkyun’s at my place?”_

“I know for a fact that you’re at our place.” The older says as he starts the car.

 _“...I forgot I walked past you when you were leaving.”_ The other male mutters. _“How was it at The Clan? Did you dance for someone already?”_

“Nope, I’m being trained.”

 _“What? How does that work?”_ Before the older can answer though, there’s the sound of a deeper voice and Jooheon saying _“Changkyun-ah, back off, you can talk to hyung later.”_ A pause. _“Hyung, you’re on speaker.”_

“I’m gonna hang up soon, guys. And I haven’t exactly started training yet, I just got to watch more or less what I’ll be doing. It starts tomorrow.”

 _“Why don’t you ask Jooheon-hyung what it’s like? He’s an expert, remember? Visiting the club every now and then.”_ Changkyun’s voice comes out of the phone.

 _“Don’t start again. We’ll talk about that later.”_ Jooheon says. _“Come home to tell us about it, hyung. We’ll be waiting.”_

“Okay. See you in twenty minutes. Don’t kill each other.”

 _“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”_ Changkyun says before Jooheon hangs up.

The only thing Kihyun is sure of, is that his life is gonna be a handful from now on. Even more with Hyunwoo as his trainer.

  



	2. Guilty or Innocent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday and happy halloween  
> (or, as i'd call it, Ieroween)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long? Yes  
> I'm sorry okay  
> If it makes you feel better Naomi wouldn't let me live it down. Also Fatima was very eager to read the rest of this story (And I'm eager to post it too)  
> So yeah, hope you enjoy, and hope the next one doesn't take this long to be updated lmao.  
> (Not proofread)

“So, like, the guy who’s training you is really hot but he hates you.” Changkyun affirms, mouth full of the big bite he took off his burger.

 _“Everyone_ there is hot. Even the owner is. Though the only person who seems to have got off to a bad start with me is that Hyunwoo guy.” The younger explains, head thrown back over the armrest of the couch, arm over his eyes.

“Maybe you said something he didn’t like?” Jooheon suggests from where he’s sitting in front of Changkyun, on the floor, a burger in hands too. “Tell us the whole thing again and we’ll pay more attention to the details.”

“Hell no.” The auburn haired male crows. “I’m not reliving this day again. You go there and ask for a job and maybe you’ll get the taste of how I felt.”

“I’d be well received there.” Jooheon mocks him. “I know Jackson, remember, hyung? He’s friends with everyone.”

“Is he friends with everyone or is he fucking everyone?” Changkyun asks, looking down at the food in his hands with arched eyebrows.

“Is there a difference?” The oldest asks from the couch.

“You and I are not having this conversation again.” The blond points at the youngest one of them. “Me and Jackson are just friends, and I met him before I met you.”

“You’ve just contradicted yourself.” Kihyun points out, taking his arm off one eye to peek at them. “You said you were done and then you kept going.”

“I don’t care if you met him before you met me. And don’t care if you fucked him either. It’s none of my business.” The ravenette shrugs with an unaffected expression. “I’m just-”

“If you don’t care stop bringing it up. You’re the one who suggested the club to Kihyun-hyung.”

“But _I’m_ not the one who used to go there.” The other bites back.

“I went there once, Changkyun-ah. Once.”

“Guys, as much as I love this stupid banther.” Kihyun interrupts. “I’m going to bed.” He announces, sitting up. “Clean up after yourselves and keep quiet.”

“We’ll stop arguing, don’t worry.” Changkyun assures him. “We’ll stop arguing _loudly_ at least.”

“That’s not the kind of noise I’m talking about.” The older mumbles as he walks away and into his bedroom, missing, but not exactly needing to see, the way the both of them blush at the comment.

Kihyun falls asleep at almost five in the morning, and both Changkyun and Jooheon have no idea of what time they go to bed. The only thing the older registers when he wakes up at 1PM is that the both of them are still asleep in the younger’s room.

The man with auburn hair gets up, realizing he has to be in The Clan in less than three hours, and he’s got to make breakfast-slash-lunch for him and probably the two younger male too. He eats then waits around until it’s late enough for him to get ready, only getting a glimpse of Changkyun’s bed hair and hickeys before he leaves.

He arrives at the club five minutes early, and finds himself in front of Hyungwon’s door once again.

“Kihyun-ssi! Just in time.” The taller greets opening the door just a few seconds after the older knocks. “You’re punctual, I like that.” He smiles as he steps aside for the other to get in. “Sit down. I’ll let Hyunwoo-hyung know you’re here. He’ll come pick you up so the both of you can start the training.”

“Um…” Kihyun trails out, catching the other’s attention as he’s reaching for the phone. “I was wondering if I could know how exactly I’m gonna be trained?”

“Is there anything you’re not comfortable with?” The ravenette asks him. “If there is you can tell me and we’ll make sure no one steps over your boundaries. But of course you should know this job involves you getting physically close to strangers.”

“I know that. It’s not that I have anything I particularly mind, I’m just… Wondering.” He puts it simply. “Not knowing kinda bothers me.”

The taller nods his head in understanding. “I get that. Hoseok’s just like that. But I’m afraid I can’t tell you, because I myself don’t know.” He confesses. “Hyunwoo is the person I trust the most in this place, though, and he’s trained people before, people he gets along with really well. He gets along well with everyone, if I’m being honest. No one’s complained about him before, and I can promise you’re completely safe in his hands. He’s very professional and he’ll care about your well-being. That’s really important for all of us in The Clan.”

Kihyun’s not less curious, but if he was nervous about this place, he definitely isn’t anymore. What he worries about is if he’ll get along with Hyunwoo as well as everyone does.

“Namjoon, please let Hyunwoo-hyung know his trainee is in my office?” Hyungwon says into the phone. “Okay. Thank you.” He hangs up and looks at the shorter again. “He’ll be here in a few.”

The auburn haired male nods.

They sit there in silence. Hyungwon typing something in his computer as the older shakes his leg, waiting for Hyunwoo to arrive.

About five minutes later the older is there, dressed in a black tank top and dark blue washed jeans. “Sorry I took so long, Jackson got his hair stuck on a doorknob and we were trying to free him.” He looks at Kihyun and gives him an acknowledging nod, receiving one back.

“Again?” Hyungwon asks, sounding unimpressed. “I’m not sure I wanna know. Just take care of Kihyun for me.” He waves his hand dismissively. “Try not to get too weirded out, Kihyun-ssi. The guys are sexy on stage, but out of it it’s a miracle they get shit done.”

“They’re not that bad.” Hyunwoo shoots Kihyun a playful smile. “Come on. We gotta work on you.”

“Okay. See you later, Hyungwon-ssi.” The shorter says as he stands up to walk out of the room with the older one.

“You too, Kihyun. Have a good day.”

They close the door behind them, and start walking away.

“I’m gonna go through the basics with you first, the rules everyone has to follow, then let you know the things you can choose if you wanna follow or not. After we get those things settled we’ll start with the physical part of the training.” The brunette explains. “If you have questions, just ask them. If you don’t feel comfortable with something you have to say it too, so we can see what we can do about it. Understand?” He looks at Kihyun.

The younger nods, and it’s enough for him. They walk downstairs and past some staff members who seem to be busy organizing the technical parts of the stage. Eventually they get to the same place they had been yesterday to meet Jeonghan, the dressing rooms.

“Usually we share the dressing room with someone else. We’ve never had this problem before, but if the person you get paired up with is being disrespectful or bothering you, you have to tell us.” The brunette explains, motioning towards the eight doors down the hall. “We’ve got space for five more people. You’ll be sharing with Jeonghan because he’s been alone since he got in.”

“Who do you share with?” Kihyun asks, then sputters when the older shifts his gaze to him. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t.” The older assures. “I share with Hoseok. We were the first ones to be hired, and we’re close friends, so we just decided on that.” He explains. Kihyun hums. “Anyways, I’ll bring you to meet the people who weren’t here yesterday.” He adds, walking to the second door and knocking.

A few seconds later a handsome man opens the door. He’s in casual clothes, a shirt and sweatpants, and looks like he’s just arrived here.

“Hey. What’s up?” He asks, looking between Hyunwoo and the shorter man beside him.

“This is Kihyun. He’s new and I’m showing him around.” The taller answers. “He’ll be a private lap dancer.”

“Okay. Nice to meet you, Kihyun. I’m Zhang Yixing, my stage name is Lay.” He smiles at him, shaking his hand and bowing.

“Nice to meet you too. I’ve seen you perform. You’re really good.” The younger says politely, but truthful.

“Were you a regular at the club or were you just checking out the place before applying for the job?” Yixing asks.

“Second one.” The younger shamelessly admits.

“Nothing wrong with that. I hope you’ll like the place.” The older says.

“Come on, let’s meet the rest of the people.” Hyunwoo pats Kihyun’s shoulder a little harder than intended, probably.

“Bye, Kihyun.” Yixing waves.

“Bye Yixing-hyung!”

“This here is Jackson and Jaehyung’s room. In case you don’t remember, they’re both lap dancers.” The brunette tells him, knocking on the fourth door.

“Jackson is a stage performer and Jaehyung a switch, right?”

Hyunwoo nods at him. He looks like he’s about to say something when someone opens the door.

“Hyung! Hi. My hair is fine.” The man who opens the door greets with a big smile. Is _everyone_ at this place god-like or is it just a coincidence those are the only ones Kihyun meets? “Oooh, who’s this? He’s cute.”

“Are you Jackson?” Kihyun asks before Hyunwoo can say anything.

The black haired man seems surprised Kihyun knows him. “Do I know you? Have we slept together before? If yes then I’m really sorry, my mind is terrible for that stuff.”

Kihyun almost asks exactly what stuff the other is talking about, but drops it.

“I don’t know you, I’ve just heard of you. My friend Jooheon knows you.” The auburn haired male explains. “He never told me you were shorter than me, though.”

“You can’t say that to people you’ve just met.” Jackson says with a _Done_ expression. “Anyways, Jooheonie. Love him. Never got to hit that though. A pity, is he single?”

“Yes, but not quite.” The older answers. “You shouldn’t try, though, he’s already whipped for someone else.”

“That’s fine.” Jackson waves his hands. “Best wishes for him, hope he’s doing great.”

“He is.” Kihyun beams.

“Why are you here, anyways?” The ravenette asks.

“He’s gonna work here.” Hyunwoo elaborates before anyone has the chance to cut him off again. “Is Jaehyung there? I don’t wanna repeat this more than needed.”

Jackson nods, and calls the other’s name into the room.

“I was right behind you and I heard you guys talking.” _Yet another handsome man_ walks into their line of sight. “Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Jaehyung. Stage name Jeff.” He says with a warm smile.

“I’m Yoo Kihyun.” The auburn haired man presents himself.

“He’s in training, and he’s gonna be working here as a private lap dancer.” Hyunwoo adds.

“Oh? Does that mean me and Jeonghan are gonna work less during the week?” Jaehyung asks, brushing a strand of hair away from his face.

“More Jeonghan than you, since you do more than privates.” Explains the tallest. “But there will be a change.”

“And which songs are you choosing?” Jackson asks Kihyun.

The other is left clueless. “...Songs? I get to choose songs? What songs?” Kihyun asks them, then turns to Hyunwoo for an answer.

“I’ll explain further into the training. You don’t have to worry about that now.” He elaborates. “Now let’s meet Hyojong.”

“Okay.” The ginger agrees. “Bye.” He says to the other two, who wave him goodbye before going back inside the room.

“This is Hyojong and Sehun’s dressing room. Sehun doesn’t work Wednesdays, so it’s only Hyojong today.” The brunette tells him.

“And who’s Hyojong?” The younger asks him.

“His stage name is E’Dawn.”

“Oh my god!” Kihyun gasps. “Wait, don’t knock yet. How do I look?” He frantically tries to style his hair with a hand as he grabs Hyunwoo’s arm with the other.

“What’s up with you?” The older asks with a raise of an eyebrow. “Are you dolling up to meet Hyojong?”

Kihyun scoffs. “Have you _seen_ him? Of course I am.” He answers like it’s obvious. Hyunwoo wouldn’t know.

The taller man turns to the door and knocks, ignoring the other’s muttered protests.

The door opens and there stands Hyojong. “Yes?” He asks, looking between the both of them, gaze lingering on Kihyun.

“Hyojong-ah, this is Yoo Kihyun.” Hyunwoo starts, motioning towards the man beside him. “He’s new and he’s in training to be a private lapdancer.”

“Oh.” The blond says. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Hyojong, pole dancer.” He presents himself with a slight bow of his head. “How old are you?”

“Nice to meet you too. I’m currently twenty four. From 93.” The shorter male smiles.

“You’re older than me.” Hyojong states with a hum. “Hope you fit in well, Kihyun-ssi.”

“Thank you.” Kihyun smiles.

“We’ll get going now.” Hyunwoo tells the blond male, who nods.

They walk away after the other closes the door.

“Who else am I going to meet before we can actually get down to business?” The auburn haired man questions.

“There’s the security. You probably won’t meet them soon, though.” Hyunwoo tells him. “The head of security is Namjoon. The guys who roam around to make sure everything’s okay are Mingyu, Sungjae, Jaebum and Junhong.” He tells him.

“Are they hot?” Kihyun asks.

“Is sex all you think about?” Hyunwoo stops walking and turns to the other man. “Jesus Christ.”

Kihyun snorts. “I’m just curious. No need to get defensive.”

“...Anyways. We have two choreographers. One of them is called Hoseok too, but his dancer name is J-Hope. Mostly we just call him Hobi. The other one goes by Kai, but his name is Jongin.” The older continues.

“Why do they have dancer names?” Kihyun asks.

“They used to be from a dance crew and perform.” Explains the brunette. “We have a costume designer, that’s Yugyeom, and Taehyung works as his assistant when he’s not performing. Our makeup artist is Joohyun, she doesn’t like to be touched without her permission and if you bother her everyone’s gonna go at your throat, including me. You’ve been warned.” He tells Kihyun, who touches his neck with fear in his eyes. “Bambam is out light tech guy and Wonwoo is our DJ, basically. He’s dating Mingyu and he usually doesn’t like to be bothered either, so just let him be. He’s emo.”

The younger chuckles at the last part. “Anything else I need to know before getting down to business?” He asks.

“Yes.” Hyunwoo stops, turning to the younger. “This is is a nightclub. We don’t have sex with our clients. We don’t have any kind of unnecessary interaction with them. We do our thing and leave. If you end up meeting a client by chance and you’re not at work then you’re free to do what you want, even if it’s for the best if you don’t engage in anything with them.” He says, face dead serious. “But while in work hours, and inside this club, you don’t do anything inappropriate. You _don’t_ have sex with them under any circumstances. Of any kind, might I add. If they ask about you, they don’t get any personal information besides your stage name and your performances here. We keep our performers safe in this club.”

Kihyun feels a shiver run down his spine. “Okay.” He says, eyes wide and looking scared. “I get it. Not a sex house, just a club, no interactions, just dance and get the hell out.” He repeats to show the older he understands everything. Then adds “Capisci.”

Hyunwoo guides him towards the backstage of the curtains the public performers cross to enter the stage. He holds them open and nods for Kihyun to walk out.

The auburn haired male had watched the stages before, including Hyunwoo’s, but being here, where everything happens, is a completely different feeling. They’re still cleaning it, the seats, the floors, adjusting the lighting and stuff, but that doesn’t affect how fulfilling it feels to be up there, even if symbolic. With that thought in mind, Kihyun closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

Hyunwoo is watching with a blank expression, not sure what to think of that. He raises his eyebrows at him when he notices, as he watches him, that the younger has a nice profile on him. His lips look good from this angle, and so does his chin and his brow bone, but _especially_ his nose.

“On special occasions, you’ll be performing in this stage too.” The older starts explaining.

“What kind of special occasion?” Asks Kihyun, not meeting his gaze.

The older glances at Kihyun once again before shifting towards the empty seats again. “The club’s anniversary, valentines day, some special events Hyungwon might want to throw here.” He shrugs. “Those kinds of things.”

“What happens usually?” The brunette now looks at him, eyebrows twitching up in curiosity.

“Well, the anniversary always has a different occasion. Last year we all changed performances. I ended up pole dancing.” He chuckles at the memory. “Valentines days is not that different. We do things like letting someone in the audience choose a random song, we give discounts for couples, those kind of things.” He explains.

Kihyun starts fiddling with his left earring. “When’s the next anniversary?” He asks.

“In a bit over three months.” Answers the brunette.

“Do you guys already know what you’ll be doing?” He questions.

The older hums in thought, then starts walking out of the place, Kihyun following as always. “I don’t know, if I’m being honest. But Hyungwon must have something in mind.”

“I thought you’d know. Being the lieutenant and all that.” Mumbles the younger with a slight pout.

“Okay, don’t call me that.” Hyunwoo warns, pointing at Kihyun, who giggles. “And no, he doesn’t tell me those kinds of things. He likes to see me as unprepared as the other performers.” The older rubs his eyes.

“Well then.”

They’re back around where the dressing rooms are, and the brunette seems to have stopped to analyze Kihyun or something like that. He looks him up and down like he’s a metal detector and the younger could be carrying a gun. Kihyun raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you going to take a piece, or?” He finally asks.

Hyunwoo squints his eyes at him. “You’re not able to stay quiet, are you?”

“Wanna test the theory?”

 _“Jesus Christ.”_ The older mumbles. “Shut up. Come with me.”

“Where? We walked around all day, please just tell me where we’re heading this time.” Kihyun moans.

The taller rolls his eyes but a small smile grows on his lips. “We’re gonna go meet Jongin.” He says. “I want him to evaluate your dancing skills before we can start the actual training.”

“How do you do that? Evaluate my dancing skills, I mean.” Asks the younger, head tilted to the side slightly, something he’s got from Changkyun.

“Usually we just put on different styles of songs to play and ask you to dance, or you can just tell what type of dancer you are.” Hyunwoo says. “But I’m guessing you’ve never danced professionally before?”

The younger shakes his head.

“Can you dance, at least?”

The younger coughs. “I’m not terrible. And anyways, I can learn. I learn quickly.” He promptly defends himself. “Besides, I’m a scorpio.”

The taller raises an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That I was born to be sexy.” Kihyun scoffs. “Obviously.”

“Really?” Questions the other teasingly. “I don’t see it.” It’s the last thing he says before he starts walking.

The auburn haired man sputters. _“Rude.”_ He complains, yet again following the older. He might as well be put on a leash if things stay in this rhythm.

They arrive at a room that’s more by the back of the club, closer to the bar than to the dressing rooms. Kihyun can’t help but think it looks just like a miniature of a ballet training room. Inside it there are three men. One of which the younger recognizes as _Baby J,_ one of the pole dancers. He’s pleased to notice he seems to be shorter than Kihyun himself is.

“Hello.” Greets a man with orange hair. “Haven’t seen you before.”

“Is he the new performer Tae was telling me about?” Asks Baby J, plump lips forming into a curious pout.

Hyunwoo nods, glancing at Kihyun.

“I’m Yoo Kihyun. I’m gonna be a lap dancer. It’s nice to meet you, sunbaes.” He introduces himself with a bright smile and a bow.

“Very nice to meet you. I’m Jung Hoseok. But for the sake of your sanity you can call me either J-Hope or Hobi.” The orange haired man introduces himself, a heart shaped smile on his face.

“I’m Jimin. Park Jimin, and that’s Jongin-hyung. You can call him Kai if you want.” Baby J- Jimin says, eye smile too cute for someone who works in a nightclub.

“I can speak for myself, Jimin.” The man who is said to be Jongin chuckles.

“What is Jimin doing here, by the way?” Hyunwoo asks, crossing his arms.

“I’m preparing a new routine.” Explains the shorter with a smile.

“Does Hyungwon know you’re here? Because he better, since I didn’t.” The man seems ready to scold someone, but it’s short lived since all three of them nod.

“Is Kihyun here to get tested?” Jongin asks, resting a hand on his hip.

“Yeah. I was hoping to meet you, actually, but since all three of you are here then we can have a proper evaluation.” The oldest explains. “I thought Hobi was gonna be with Jeonghan.”

“Han’s already done rehearsing.” Hobi explains. “We have time for this Kihyun guy here, no problem.” He smiles.

Kihyun chuckles. “What do I have to do?” He inquires. “Do I take my clothes off?”

“As much as you might be eager to do that.” Hyunwoo starts, grabbing his arm to stop Kihyun from pulling off his shirt. “It won’t be necessary.”

Jimin snickers.

“Can you dance, Kihyun?” Jongin asks.

“Dance, like, at a party, or choreographed dancing?” The auburn haired man asks.

“Do you know anything choreographed?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

Kihyun blushes. “My roommate likes learning Girl Group dances and sometimes I accompany him.”

“Oh! That’s actually very useful. What can you dance?” Jimin jumps, running to grab his phone, which is plugged into the speakers.

“Cheer Up.” Kihyun answers.

“By Twice? That’s… Something.” Hobi coughs. “Let’s see it.” He says, walking to a mirrored wall and sitting with his back to it.

“Uh…” Kihyun looks around, watching as everyone settles next to Hobi. He’s not sure what to do to himself.

“Do your worse!” Jimin calls out.

Jongin does a countdown, and the song starts. Kihyun is anything but prepared, but he manages to start at the right time, and is almost sure he gets most of it wrong. He concentrates on the moves, and smiling like he’s seen the girls from the group do.

Hyunwoo has to admit he wasn’t expecting Kihyun to be that gracious. He’s got a good sway of hips and he looks somewhat natural at it, which is good for a lap dancer, but he also looks rather nervous.

He doesn’t do the whole song, since it’s pretty repetitive and they seem to have seen what they needed already. So when Kihyun stops dancing, he stares at them expectantly.

Right off the bat, no one says anything. Hobi looks him up and down with a hand on his chin, and out of everyone there, Kihyun feels like his opinion is the one that’s gonna affect him the most for some reason.

“I feel like you’re too free when you move.” Jimin says, to which Jongin nods. “I mean, you’re good, you know what you’re doing and you’re not stiff, which is good! But you need to control your movements better.”

“What Jimin is saying is that you should know how you want every movement to end. You’re doing them right but you’re not restraining yourself well enough.” Hobi adds, moving his hands to emphasize what he says.

“You need to be more controlled, and more confident too.” Jongin follows up.

“Let me give you an example.” Jimin perks up, standing to move close to Kihyun. “If you sway your hips like this.” He moves as he narrates, rolling his body sensually. “You want to finish this movement first before you start the other one. So this is how you’re doing.” He does it again, but this time it looks sloppier. Kihyun’s blushes at little at how hot he is. “But this is how you want to move.” He then repeats it again, correctly. “And how you’re _going_ to move. You’ll learn easily, hyungie will teach you.” He smiles beautifully, motioning towards Hyunwoo. Kihyun glances at the older, who just stares back with a blank expression. Well that’s encouraging.

“How are you at memorizing? Or would you prefer to just go with the flow when it comes to the performances?” Jogin asks him.

“I… don’t know.” Kihyun says, to which Jimin giggles. “Depends on the song I think.”

“Not the choreography?” Hyunwoo asks, and for some reason it sounds like a challenge, just like every word that comes out of his mouth that’s directed to Kihyun.

“That too, obviously. But I’d only be able to tell later when I know the songs and when I’m more used to… This whole thing.” Kihyun explains.

“That’s okay, we can settle that later.” Hoseok waves his hands. “You know what you should focus on now, and that should make it easier. Anything else you need, any tips, you can just come to us.”

“Or any other performer too. We’ll help you. Our duty as sunbaes is to take care of you.” Jimin says brightly.

“Thank you.” The auburn haired male smiles back.

“We’ll go now. I’ll take Kihyun to the room so we can practice.” Hyunwoo announces.

“Maybe you should ask Jeonghan for help. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help. He loves feeling like a senior.” Jongin comments fondly.

“I’ll do that.” Hyunwoo nods, walking out of the room and expecting Kihyun to follow him (again), which he does.

 _He has a nice butt._ Kihyun thinks as he follows the older male to a place he recognizes, which is a first. The taller guides him back to the dressing rooms, and knocks on the door of Jeonghan’s room.

“Yeah?” The long haired male questions as he opens the door, smiling at Kihyun when he spots him.

“Are you free right now?” Hyunwoo asks him.

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for the night to start. Need me for something?”

“I was wondering if you could start with Kihyun. I need to check on the stages and see how everyone’s doing before the night starts.” He explains. “Can you do that for me?”

“Of course! Let’s go to the rooms.” The younger male says, going back inside to grab his phone and then closing the door behind himself, motioning for the other two to start walking.

Hyunwoo goes with the both of them to the same room he has brought Kihyun in the first day, the circular room where Jeonghan gave him a lap dance. He makes sure everything’s fine before walking out and closing the door behind him.

“Does this room make you wanna sleep?” Kihyun questions, looking around.

“It gives off that vibe I guess, yeah.” The taller agrees, looking around as well. “But I never fell asleep here, obviously. Maybe Hyungwon-nim and Hoseok-hyung have.” He adds with a mischievous smile.

“...You’re telling me the boss and his boyfriend who’s also a performer have sex on the stage rooms?” The older questions, put off.

Jeonghan laughs. “I’m saying they might have done that. But I’m pretty sure Hyungwon-nim has a room built specifically for the two of them to ‘have fun’ in. At least that’s what I heard.” He shrugs. “Do you wanna start?”

“Okay.” Kihyun nods, not wanting to speak of the boss’ sex life any further. “So, I got evaluated and… they said I’m good, but that I should have more control over my movements.” He brushes his hair behind his ear and grimaces. “I’m not sure how to start though, what are you gonna teach me?”

The younger shrugs, and tilts his head slightly. “I think the most important thing is to be confident.” He says. “How are you on confidence?”

“On my appearance?” He asks, and the other male nods. “I’m pretty confident. I know people wanna fuck me.”

“Good, good. You should definitely be, you’re hot.” He comments. “I guess it’s normal that you’re not full on confident since you’re somewhere full of strangers and your job is gonna be giving random guys lap dances.” He finishes the sentence, then walks up to Kihyun and easily invades his personal space. He makes a thumbs up sign with his right hand, and a song starts playing, and the taller focuses on Kihyun once again. “Show me your sexier self, come on.” He nudges.

“You want me to give you a lap dance?” The younger asks nervously.

“No need, just show me what you do when you want people to think you’re sexy. Like, when you’re in a club and you want guys to notice you, what do you do?”

The younger inhales deeply and regretfully, then he steps back and closes his eyes. “Usually it’s the way I look at them that gives it away.” He starts, and looks at Jeonghan likes he _wants_ him. “Then I just make my sexy bitch face.” He snorts at himself, then proceeds to make said face at Jeonghan, who raises his eyebrows.

“That’s a good look on you indeed.” He says. “I feel naked, really.”

“Thank you.”

“Make sure you make that face when you give them a dance. The clients are gonna like that sassy untouchable look you’ve got going.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “You’re not allowing them to touch, right?” He asks.

“No. Do you?” Kihyun questions.

“Nope.”

They giggle conspicuously.

“Hey, it’s getting pretty late. Is there anything else you’d want me to know before you have to go?” Asks the older quietly.

The younger grabs his phone and checks the time, cursing under his breath. “I’m sorry we lost so much time talking.” He makes a face. “I guess you’ll have to learn the other stuff through hyung. But don’t worry, he’s a great teacher, and really sweet, you’re in great hands.” ”

Jeonghan is soon out, still apologizing, even if Kihyun tells him it’s okay.

He sits there wondering if he should walk out, or wait for someone else to come in. He decides maybe waiting for a bit won’t hurt, and if too long passes and no one walks in, he’ll walk out and look for someone.

Waiting seems to be the right choice, because not two minutes later, Hyunwoo walks back in, eyeing him with a blank expression, but Kihyun feels close to naked under his stare. He wonders once again what he has against him. “So…” He starts. “What did you learn?”

Kihyun grimaces, and smiles like a child caught red handed. “Not much.” He admits. “We mostly just talked, but he said my facial expressions are good! If that’s of any help.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, and Kihyun lightens up at the sound. “Yeah, it does help. If I’m being honest I wasn’t expecting you two to do much more than just gossip, which is fine.” He sighs. “I just needed you a babysitter.” He ignores the offended grunt Kihyun makes, walking closer to him and offering a hand. “Okay, are you ready to start?”

“Sure.” He shrugs. “What are we doing?” He questions, standing with the help of the other.

“First I think you should loosen up more.” Starts the brunette. “Be comfortable, feel sensual. You can get turned on, but really you shouldn't get hard. Surprisingly enough, most clients don’t enjoy it.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Kihyun snorts. “But okay, I can get behind that.” He rolls his head a bit and jumps up and down like he’s ready to play dodgeball. “Let’s start!”

“Calm down, little hamster.” Hyunwoo smiles, putting a hand to the top of his head so he’ll stop bouncing. “Do you wanna choose a song?”

Kihyun makes a face. “Are you gonna explain the whole choosing songs thing?” He asks.

“I was gonna do it later, but since we’re already here, I guess…” He scratches his nose and his eyebrows knit together as he thinks. “Basically, everyone who starts working here, before they’re active, they get to choose song to be a part of the repertory.”

“So those are the songs I’m gonna dance to?” Questions the auburn haired man.

“Not only those. You’re gonna dance all the songs that have been chosen by the other lap dancers as well as the ones you chose, just like they’ll have to dance to all of them as well.” Hyunwoo explains. “But that’s for you to choose later. Right now just tell me a song you think you could feel sexy to.”

Kihyun tries really hard not to blush at it. He’s an adult working at a strip club, for god’s sake, shouldn’t he at least get a grip?

“I’m not sure right now.” He admits. “Can’t you just choose one, Hyunwoo-ssi?”

The older shrugs. “Okay.” He says. He walks up to a cushioned wall, and pushes against it. A small square of it sinks, and a door opens.

“What the hell?” Kihyun whispers to himself, and the taller chuckles.

“It leads to one of Wonwoo’s room.” He says. “Usually he doesn’t stay in here, he works at the main stages unless something really big is happening in the private rooms.” He says as he walks into the room, and Kihyun follows to be able to listen. “But we always have a security in here to make sure if you need, you’ll be helped right away.” He says.

“It’s good to know.” The younger admits.

Hyunwoo messes with the panel there, and presses one of the switches, a song starts playing, then he presses some other, and turns to Kihyun. “It’ll be on repeat now.” He says. “Let’s go.”

“What song is this?” Asks the shorter male, walking out of the sound room and back into the private room. He guesses the song must be used a lot if there’s a specific switch for it.

“It’s a remix, it’s called Fuck You All The Time. I usually train with this song or warm up to it. You could say it’s my favorite.”

“It’s a cool song.” Compliments the younger.

“Thanks.” The older mutters. “Come here.” He motions after he closes the door and it turns back to being a wall. Kihyun walks up to him, and Hyunwoo puts his hands on his shoulders and gently turns him around, and they face the circular couch. “Listen to the music, and pay attention to the room.” He says, and his voice along with the low bass of the song makes Kihyun shiver. “This room is gonna be your second home. The others look exactly like this. Look around, pay attention to it, get to know it as well as you know your own room back at home.”

Kihyun does look around. He look up at the glass ceiling, the pole in the middle of the room, the light fissures that have magenta bulbs in them alongside the ordinary white ones, the black couch that’s against the circular walls and forms a half moon shape. The walls are of a red cushion, a dark red he likes, reminds him of his own auburn hair colour. Differently from the room in which he watched Jeonghan give Hyunwoo a lap dance, this one doesn’t have the one way mirror to the sound room. “I think I’m good.” He says.

“Okay. Now, close your eyes and pay attention to the song, let it be the only thing in your mind. Feel how it sounds, how the bass makes your skin vibrate along with it. Feel comfortable in your body, feel like you can make anyone fall in love with you in here. Because you can.”

It feels liberating, to just completely feel himself, his skin vibrating and the nice low bass of the song echoing through the room — as much as it can with the cushioned walls —, feeling like he owns it, feeling powerful.

It’s already the second time the song’s playing, and he opens his eyes with a sigh.

“Feel yourself.” Hyunwoo instructs, and Kihyun looks over his shoulder with slight wide eyes.

“What?”

“Feel yourself.” He repeats, then takes his own hands and guides Kihyun so he’ll stare back forward. “Pretend I’m not here. Feel your body, get in touch with how you feel rather than what you look like first.” The older explains. “Just don’t… start jerking off.”

The younger male laughs. “Is that something that’s happened before?”

“Let’s not talk about it.” Answers the older with a chuckle of his own.

Reluctantly, the auburn haired male brings his hands up and feels up his chest under his shirt. He feels his shoulders, and his hands go down as he feels up the back of his thighs and up his ass, squeezing it.

And it’s mostly what they get to doing that day. Hyunwoo instructs him on how to get comfortable, remember the job is better done when you’re having fun instead of thinking too hard. Kihyun doesn’t give a lap dance to anyone that day.

The next day, Kihyun arrives earlier than he had done on Wednesday, solely because that’s a day in which Hyunwoo works, so the training will probably be cut short. He walks up there with short shorts he owns, as the older had instructed, since he couldn’t just train in jeans or sweatpants, considering his work attire was gonna be underwear — not just any underwear, Hyunwoo had made that clear, he was gonna have underwear given by the club that he could only use to perform with, and he would be the only one using them, just like everyone else did.

They mostly just train his movements. Kihyun laughs a lot that day, trying to imitate the older’s movements as he was asked to, as the song played, and he gets scolded here and there, but if there’s one thing Hyunwoo has to admit, is that the younger male works harder than he thought he was going to.

Kihyun had walked into the club with a smirk and talking like he was taking all of it for granted. Like he wasn’t one for rules, like he couldn’t take things seriously, and Hyunwoo had despised the attitude first thing, along with the fact he reminds him of… But he’s proved to be a hard worker, someone who pays attentions and gives all he has to learn everything. Kihyun had admitted to train at home, listening to that same song in his room while his roommate was out either in class or working, and it had made the older feel good about all of this, after all. He likes to know when he’s being taken seriously.

 _You’re certainly warming up to him._ Hyunwoo tells himself around the fourth day of training, when he has his hands on Kihyun’s hips and instructs him on how to control his body and movements better, so he moves more smoothly. He tells him he should bend forward like it’s of no effort for him, and roll his hips like it’s second nature, to which the younger jokes it is. He guides him with his hands, presses a palm against his lower back so he’ll arch his back more, and touches his chin to remind him to always keep it up. Never look down, never watch your own movements, but keep your chin up as if you’re reprimanding the client. “That’s your persona.” It’s what the older says.

He tells Kihyun not to come on Saturday, since it’s a much more busy day and he won’t have time to train him, but the younger does go, and watches Hyunwoo’s stage without letting the older know later that he’d been there.

It’s like being hypnotized. The way the older male moves his muscled back as he turns away from the audience, how he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off like he’s about to grab you and have you right there. Dominant, sensual, beautiful. Everything he does, how he moves, his beautifully sculpted body getting more exposed as the time goes on.

He’s like art, Kihyun decides, and the type of art you’d pay millions for just to have at home and relish on how beautiful it looks, on private, on your own, and intimately. Art that looks good, but even better when it’s up on your wall.

Kihyun’s there on Sunday, and he arrives early because the older has told him to.

“What are we doing today?” He asks as Hyunwoo guides him to the usual room with a hand between his shoulder blades.

“You’re gonna give your first lap dance today.” Hyunwoo tells him. “At least your first professional one.” He jokes, and Kihyun swats at him.

“Funny, Hyunwoo-ssi. Very funny.” He rolls his eyes with a smile. “Am I dancing for you?” He asks.

“Nope. Hyojong.”

Kihyun’s eyes light up.

“Don’t get any ideas.”

“Oh, please. Don’t worry, I just think he’s hot.” He shrugs. “Besides, I feel attracted to guys but I feel even more attracted to money.” He wriggles his eyebrows, and the older snorts.

“Any idea for a song today?” He asks.

The younger male hums as he sits down on the black couch, thinking. “I’ve heard before someone dancing to Hands to Myself in here. Can I go with that?” He tilts his head.

“Sure. I’ll go prep it and call Hyojong in.” Hyunwoo says as he opens what Kihyun calls the ‘Ali Baba door’

“I’m gonna dance! For an actual person!” Kihyun announces as he jumps around the room. “Yeah, bitch!”

“Language.” Hyunwoo scolds from inside the sound room.

“Sorry Hyunwoo-ssi!” He yells back, giggling and falling onto the couch.

The stripper asks for Hyojong on the phone, and walks out to find Kihyun kneeling up on the couch, waiting for him with big expectant eyes. “Yes?” He asks with a weirded out laugh.

“When do you think I’ll be ready to start working, Hyunwoo-ssi?” He questions, eyeing him curiously.

The older steps away, and hums to himself. “You’re progressing fast.” He says, as if considering. “So I guess it won’t be long from now.” He shrugs. “Maybe… Let’s say, two weeks?”

 _“Two weeks?!”_ Whines the younger. “Nooooo.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Get a grip, I’m still the teacher and that’s no posture for the classroom.

“Kinky.” The younger wiggles his eyebrows. “Are you gonna spank me?”

He rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

Hyojong arrives shortly after, wearing sweatpants and a shirt. “Is this where I get a free lap dance?” He questions with a childish grin.

“Hell yeah.” Kihyun stands, and walks up to him to guide the younger male by the hand to the couch. “You sit there, and Hyunwoo-ssi is gonna play the song, and we’re gonna have fun.” He smiles.

“You seem more comfortable around us.” The blond make comments. “That’s cool.”

“I am.” Says the older, moving to dim the lights. “He’s been helping me loosen up.” He comments, eyeing the oldest in the room. “But anyways, no time to lose.” He inhales.

“You’re excited.” Hyojong points out.

“Well, of course. I’m finally doing my job.” Kihyun tilts his head. “Don’t fall in love with me.” He jokes. “This is just improvisation.”

“I promise.” Jokes the blond male back.

The auburn haired man then shifts his gaze to Hyunwoo, who’s standing by the Ali Baba door watching the exchange. “I’m ready.” He declares, and the older nods, entering the sound room and closing the door behind himself.

Seconds later the song starts playing, and Kihyun _feels_ it. He cat walks toward the blond male, and moves his hips side to side as he stands in front of him, slowly, but to the rhythm of the song. He mouths the lyrics he knows as he looks Hyojong in the eyes, and then he turns around and runs his hands over his ass, letting the flesh bounce when he lets go, and jumps up to the pole stand, and lets his back meet the pole, slowly bending his knees and going down, back never leaving the metal pole. When he rises back up he makes sure to arch his back and grind back against it, then steps down the stand slowly and walks back up to Hyojong.

This time he boldly straddles him, and rolls his hips slowly as he takes the other’s hand and ghosts them over his thighs, but then throws them back as if they’d burned him, making it clear he can _want_ but not _have._ He pictures Hyunwoo watching through the cameras, and smiles devilishly to himself. His face reassumes the look Jeonghan had complimented, looking down at the younger as he grinds down hard against him, a hand on his shoulder. He rolls his whole body hard, then slowly moves his hips side to side.

He smirks as he sings along, winking to the blond man as he gets off him and feels himself up in front of him, looking into his eyes like he’s inviting him in, to touch.

He goes back to straddling Hyojong, then he rolls his hips hard against him. Soon, the song is over.

Kihyun gets back up, and smiles wide. Hyojong stands up and laughs at the older’s excitement. “Good job.” He high fives Kihyun, and looks towards the camera in inquiry.

 _“Again.”_ Says a voice that comes through the speakers.

“Again?” Kihyun frowns. “Why?”

 _“Pay more attention to Hyojong.”_ Hyunwoo says this time.

Kihyun makes a face, but doesn’t question. He waits for the other to sit back down, and gets ready to do it over again.

And again, and again, and again.

“Come _on,_ I’ve done this four time already! Tell me what’s wrong.” Kihyun whines, collapsed on top of Hyojong, who doesn’t seem to mind it much. “He’s straight, he’s not into me, let’s let it go.” He sobs.

The blond man laughs.

Hyunwoo then walks out of the sound room, and carefully removes the auburn haired male from atop the stripper. “Hyojong-ah, thank you for helping. You can go get ready now.” He says with a small smile.

“Sure, hyung. Have fun, Kihyun-ssi!” He waves, and walks to the door.

“What did I do wrong?” Asks the shorter.

“You’re not paying attention to him.”

“Believe me, I am.” Kihyun snorts. “It’s not my fault if he’s straight.”

“That’s not the point, Kihyun.” Insists the taller. “You’re feeling yourself, which is good, but you’re not interacting well with the other person. You need to be able to read them, to tell what they want and give it to them.” He motions. “It’s a two way street. Your performance is the most intimate one, you need to be able to connect with the client.” With that, he walks to the couch and sits down. “Come here.” Hyunwoo calls.

Kihyun walks up to him, frowning at himself and how he let something so simple slip through his fingers. He then yelps when Hyunwoo pulls him so close he’s standing between his parted legs. “What are you doing?!”

“Tell me what I want.” He says.

“What?”

“Read me, and tell me what I want.” He instructs.

The younger male tries. He stares right into the other’s eyes, but his expression is still blank, and even if Kihyun’s gotten better at reading the other in the past few days, it’s a difficult task.

“I don’t know.” He sighs. “I don’t know, I can never tell what you’re feeling.” He confesses.

It hurts Hyunwoo like the stab of a butter knife against his chest. He guesses it’s fair. He _has_ been told that before after all.

“I’m giving you homework.” He tells the younger, not looking at him.

“Homework?” Kihyun questions, curious about why Hyunwoo won’t look at him, and why he’s still holding his waist.

“Go home early today. Watch your roommate, read him, learn how to tell what he wants.”

“I can already do that.” He points out.

“Then improve it.” Hyunwoo finally lets go, and stands, almost knocking Kihyun back. “Come back tomorrow and I’ll test you again.”

“Sir, yes sir.” He jokes, and the older doesn’t laugh.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Changkyun asks as they eat dinner together on the coffee table in front of the TV. “Is there something on my face? Have I got a hickey?” He slaps a hand over his neck.

Kihyun snorts. “Don’t worry, Jooheon’s being careful with that neck of yours.”

“Why are you staring at me then?”

“My trainer at the club said I should be able to read people better so I could give them what they want.” He explains, poking at his jajangmyeon.

“Oh, I’ll make it easier for you then.” Changkyun hums, putting down his chopsticks and staring Kihyun dead in the eye, making his hyung frown. “I want cake.”

The older groans. “You’re useless.”

“On the contrary, my dear hyung.” He chuckles. “I’m being more useful than your clients will ever be.”

“Like I’m not expecting to have one or two desperate men beg to fuck me.” He snickers. “Not that it hasn’t happened before, but now I’m being paid for it.”

“A little more information than I needed.” Changkyun frowns.

“I _hear you having sex_ sometimes. You should thank me for not trying to get my revenge.” He threatens. The younger swallows thickly.

“Has the big guy warmed up to you yet? Or does he still hate you?”

Kihyun hits his arm. “Respect your elders.” He huffs. “He doesn’t seem to hate me, but we’re still not friendly.” He sighs. “He’s nice and sometimes we joke around, but he doesn’t seem to… Like me, still. It’s more like he’s being polite than anything.”

“At least he’s being polite. He could just be an ass.” The ravenette shrugs.

“You’re right, I guess. I just wish he liked me. Or at least hate fucked me.”

Changkyun snorts. “Then get him to hate fuck you.” He says.

Kihyun has an idea.

 

“Good morning Hyunwoo-ssi.” He sings as he walks up to the older.

“It’s four in the afternoon.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Well, all the same, I woke up just an hour ago.” Argues the auburn haired male. “Doesn’t matter. Let’s see what I’ve learned!”

“Wait for me in the room, I have to check on everyone first.” Hyunwoo nudges him.

He sighs, but walks his way to the room.

With a pout and frown, Kihyun throws himself onto the black couch. He wants nothing more than to show the older he can and already has improved, and to be praised for his good job. He groans to himself, and stares at the ceiling longingly.

“Why aren’t you stretching?” Asks the older once he walks back into the room, ten minutes later, and Kihyun’s still lying on the couch.

“I can stretch all you want. Just don’t tell the others I’m giving you special treatment.” Kihyun jokes, winking at him and spreading his legs without moving from his current position.

“Don’t start.” Hyunwoo pokes him on the stomach, making the shorter yelp. “Get up. What song do you want?” He asks, watching as the younger sits up and purses his lips.

“I wanna... Fuck You All the Time.” He answers, looking at Hyunwoo like he means every word, trying to get a reaction.

“Okay.” Says the older, and moves to open the door to the sound room. Kihyun rolls his eyes. Of course he doesn’t. He won’t get a thing from Hyunwoo.

“Who’s gonna be my guinea pig today?” He questions.

Hyunwoo walks out of the room, eyeing him. “Me.”

The younger chokes on air. “Why not Hyojong?”

“He’s not in today.” He shrugs. “Everyone else is busy, and I want to see for myself if you’re learning.” He says, sitting down on the couch. “So when you’re ready, put on the song and start.”

“How am I gonna be able to read you if you’re an emotionless robot?” The younger argues annoyed. “I’d rather you got me a sex doll.”

“Would you stop complaining and just do it? You wanna prove yourself then prove yourself.”

Kihyun squints his eyes, now even more annoyed. _“Fine.”_ He says. “Hold onto your panties.” He teases maliciously, and walks into the room to flip the switch.

The song starts, and he walks out of the room and closes the door quickly. He makes it his personal goal to get him hard.

The lyrics play in his mind as well, and he glares at the older as the line ‘And the morning when I wanna fuck you’ plays, as if defying him to say otherwise. He walks up to Hyunwoo, their eyes locked. He puts a knee on the couch, next to him, and a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes like he’s about to eat him up. Kihyun then straddles him, putting his other knee on the couch, and as the line ‘I could fuck you all the time” plays, he grinds down onto him hard, but slow, and he pauses for less than a second before he does it again, then rolls his lips sensually to the beat of the song.

He looks the older in the eyes, takes his hand from his shoulder and puts it on his face, and runs it down his neck, and clothed chest, like he _wants_ him, like he’s about to fuck him just like the song implies it. His eyes are half lidded, and he leans forward until their bodies are almost pressed together, and Hyunwoo watches him with intent eyes. He doesn’t try to touch Kihyun, probably because he knows it’s one of the rules, even if Kihyun might want him to touch right now, just so he’ll be able to tell what Hyunwoo’s feeling at the moment.

He throws his head back, and sighs, and rolls his hips faster, both hands on the olders chest, like he’s actually being fucked, and reaches down to slowly peel off his own shirt, grinding against him like he needs it.

Kihyun looks back at the older, and leans in so that his lips ghost over his cheekbone, and brushes them down his face, gingerly kissing his jaw, his hands feeling him up as he rolls himself down onto his lap as if he was giving him the ride of his life. When he pulls back, slowly, Hyunwoo has his eyes closed.

Bingo.

He gets off him, and turns around. The auburn haired male puts his hands on his knees and backs up against Hyunwoo, between his legs, grinding against him with his back turned to the older, looking over his shoulder like he’s inviting him in. Hyunwoo looks down his back, then into his eyes, and Kihyun shivers. He’s still got no facial expression.

Once the song’s over, Kihyun’s already straddling him again, hips ghosting over Hyunwoo’s larger ones, almost as if hoping he’ll buck up in invitation for him to continue. Which he doesn’t.

So the younger gets off him.

He’s not hard. But neither is Kihyun.

“So?” He asks, a little out of breath.

“You’re not ready.” It’s all Hyunwoo says before he stands up.

“Why not?!”

“You’re giving too much. And you’re still not reading me, you’re just doing what you’re assuming I’d want you to.” He explains.

“That’s unfair. How am I supposed to be able to read you?” Kihyun spits. “You’re sitting there poker facing me like you’re bored, I can’t work with that!”

“You’ll learn how to.”

“This isn’t fair!” He stomps his foot.

“Will you stop whining for a second and just accept it? You’ve been training for a week! Get over yourself. You’re not that amazing that you don’t need more practice.”

“Tell me if you liked it at least!” Kihyun insists.

“What does it matter if I did or not? You’re not ready!”

The younger is fed up.

“I’m ready! Bring anyone else into this godforsaken room and I’ll make them cum in their pants. Just because you’re fucking deprived and full of high standards doesn’t mean everyone’s going to be!” He shouts, jabbing the older on the chest with his finger.

Hyunwoo glares at him like he’s in disbelief. Kihyun wonders if he’s hit a nerve.

“This isn’t about high standards. Or better off, it is! This isn’t just some fucking street corner nightclub people pay for just anyone to rub themselves onto their lap, this place has a name and a reputation that me and my friends worked hard for, and if you wanna work here you better learn how to fucking behave and do it right and stop acting like a cheap whore!”

The sharp sound of a slap fills the air, and Hyunwoo’s right cheek aches, hot and searing red.

“Fuck you.” Kihyun says with his mouth full, clearly meaning it with how his eyes shine and his face grows red. “I quit.” He grabs his shirt and puts it on while storming out of the room.

Hyunwoo can’t think straight. The song still plays on repeat.

 

“Hey.” Seokjin greets. “What did you do?” He asks with an inquisitive look in his eyes as Jungkook wipes the counter.

“What do you mean?” Questions Hyunwoo with a sigh as he sits down in front of the bar.

“Kihyun just ran by looking like he’d just witnessed horror.” Jungkook tells him. “What happened, hyung?”

Seokjin swats at him. “You can’t just tell him that. What if Kihyun didn’t want him to know?”

“Sorry.”

“We had an argument.” The older explains.

“Is that why your cheek is red as a cherry?” Asks the older barman, raising an eyebrow.

Hyunwoo groans and lets his forehead hit the stone counter. “I fucked up.”

“Do I wanna know?” The blond male asks.

“No.” Answers the oldest. “Just like I don’t wanna know why Jungkook came came today instead of Soonyoung.” He raises his head and glances at the part timer before he looks at Seokjin.

“Jungkook needed an extra, and Soonyoung couldn’t come.” He explains. “It’s a win win situation.”

“Why couldn’t Soonyoung come?”

“Something school related.” Seokjin explains. “He’s got an assignment in a subject and he and his partner could only meet up at night.”

“Soonyoung studies Performing Arts, right?” Jungkook asks with a smile.

Seokjin smiles back at him. “Yes he does. And soon you’ll be too.”

“You’re gonna do great, Jungkook.” Hyunwoo smiles.

“Now.” Seokjin hums. “I’m gonna go check the stock and the beer barrels and you’re gonna think about Kihyun and how to talk to him tomorrow.” He says.

“He quit.” Hyunwoo tells him.

Seokjin stops on his tracks. “Then you’re gonna think harder.” He says. “I’m not gonna ask what you did. I’ve already promised myself that.” He sighs. “You don’t wanna disappoint Hyungwon, do you?”

“I think I already have.”

“Fix it.”

Seokjin walks to the back.

Jungkook watches as Hyunwoo sulks, staring into nothing as he runs the argument over and over in his head. He has no idea why he said what he said, but he feels like absolute shit for doing so. Kihyun might have annoyed him to no end, but Hyunwoo knows part of why the younger annoys him so much is not even his fault, and if it had been anyone else he wouldn’t have acted that way.

“He was crying.” Says the younger’s soft voice, breaking the taller man out of his gaze.

“What?” Hyunwoo leans in as if to listen better.

“He was crying. Kihyun, when he walked by.” Jungkook explains quietly. “I don’t think Jin-hyung wanted me to tell you that, but maybe… It’ll give you a different perspective on what happened to him.”

 _“I_ happened to him.” The older answers.

“No. I mean _to_ him. In his eyes.”

Hyunwoo sits back.

“Kid. You’re brilliant.”

Hyunwoo walks back to the backstage area. They’re gonna open soon, and everyone’s getting ready in the back. Yugyeom’s picking Taekwoon’s clothes as he passes by, and Hoseok is getting warmed up on the pole, holding himself upside down and making faces to Hyungwon, who’s watching with an amused smile.

“Looking good.” Hyunwoo says with a smile as he approaches them.

“I know.” Both of them reply at the same time, without even missing a beat. “Where’s Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks.

“He went home.”

“Why?” Hoseok frowns.

Hyunwoo inhales deeply. “We had an argument.” He explains.

“You _what?!”_ Hyungwon snaps. “You had an argument and he went home? You never argue with the employees. Are you insane?!”

“It’s complicated.” Hyunwoo sighs.

“Hyung, this isn’t why you’re the lieutenant. You’re supposed to be responsible and take care of stuff I don’t have time for. It’s why I trust you.”

“Don’t scold me, please.” The older sighs. “I’m gonna fix it. I’ll go to his place and talk to him, I swear.”

“When?” Asks the silver haired male, getting down from the pole.

“Tomorrow.” He promises. “I can’t today.”

“You better.” Hyungwon points at him.

“Don’t worry.” Hyunwoo says.

As the night goes on, and he performs like any other day, his mind is foggy. The thought of having said something so low and prejudicial to the younger, like he’s got any right to say something like that to him, and make him quit and walk out of the place crying. He needs to apologize, even if Kihyun really doesn’t want to come back to working at the club.

It’s not one of his best work days, he knows, but there are no complaints, so he guesses he’s still satisfying the clients.

Friday is his day off. He gets Kihyun’s address with Hyungwon before leaving on Thursday, and around two in the afternoon he arrives at the younger’s flat, hoping he won’t get slapped again, but knowing if he does it’s because he deserves it. He knocks.

And it’s not Kihyun who answers the door.

“Yes?” Says a boy with small eyes, full cheeks and plump lips.

“Hello. Are you Kihyun’s roommate?”

The boy shakes his head. “I’m his roommate’s best friend, Jooheon.” He smiles. The name is vagely familiar for Hyunwoo. “And you are?”

“Sorry, I’m Hyunwoo. Son Hyunwoo. I’m looking for Kihyun.”

“Oh-” Jooheon starts.

“Who’s at the door?” Asks another voice, and this time a handsome boy shows up next to Jooheon, dark hair and big eyes. “Hello.”

“It’s hyung’s trainer. From the club.” Jooheon tells him.

The dark haired boy squints, and steps closer to Hyunwoo. “So _you’re_ the guy who hates my hyung for no reason and offended him on top of it.”

Hyunwoo feels the guilt increase in size, and his face warms up. “I guess that’s me, yeah.”

Jooheon’s small eyes widen, as if not expecting the older to take upon it. The other boy exhales and steps back. “I’m Changkyun. Kihyun’s roommate.” He clarifies. “And you’re not welcome in here to hurt my hyung again.”

“What are you guys being so loud for?” Asks a voice Hyunwoo knows. “For god’s sake, is it not enough I have to hear what you do at night, and now you two-” Kihyun cuts himself off as he reaches the door and takes sight of Hyunwoo, standing in front of the two younger males who are now red as a beet. “What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk?” He asks.

“No.” Changkyun replies. Kihyun pulls his ear and moves him out of the way, and the younger groans in pain as he does so.

“This is none of your business.” The older scolds, and Hyunwoo raises his eyebrows at this side of the younger male he hadn’t previously known. Something tells him if he had attempted to get to know him, he wouldn’t be so surprised.

“Hyung!” The younger protests.

“You two go to Kyun’s room, please. I’ll call if I need you.” He says, not taking his eyes away from Hyunwoo as he stands in front of him with his arms crossed.

Hyunwoo feels small.

Kihyun guides him inside, and offers him something to drink out of courtesy, to which the older declines. He has Hyunwoo sitting on the couch, but doesn’t sit.

“What do you want?” He questions after observing the older in silence for a few seconds.

“To talk.”

“Well clearly.” The auburn haired male rolls his eyes. “Spit it out already.”

Hyunwoo figures since they’re not at the club, and Kihyun’s not his hoobae anymore, he can talk to him however he’d like to. Even if Hyunwoo’s older, he guesses it doesn’t matter for him after what he said.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and the younger male scoffs. “I mean it. I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not what I think of you.”

“I doubt it. You’ve hated my guts since I walked in there and didn’t even let me know why.” Kihyun spits out.

“I didn’t hate you. I guess I just didn’t like you.” He clarifies. “You’re talented, and you’re not afraid of being yourself, and I guess your attitude annoyed me.”

“My attitude annoyed you.” He snorts. “Okay. And is that an excuse for calling me a _cheap_ _whore?”_

The words hurt as Kihyun spits it out, and he can only wonder how it must have felt for him to have them said to him like Hyunwoo did.

“Nothing is an excuse for me to have said that.” He sighs. “You’re not a… cheap whore. And honestly, even if you were, I’d have no right to judge you for it.”

“Because you’re a stripper?”

“Because I’m a person.” He replies. “And so are you.”

Kihyun looks him up and down, and purses his lips. “And you want me to come back?”

“I want you to know I don’t think lowly of you, and if I’ve treated you badly it’s my fault.” He says honestly. “If you agree to come back, and it’s up to you, you’ll still need to be trained.” Hyunwoo explains. “But I can get someone else to train you.”

“Why should I come back? Just find someone else.”

“You’re different. Not everyone has a personality like yours, we find someone else and we’re gonna lose the opportunity of having someone like you on the team. Your potential is really good, just because I was a disrespectful asshole to you doesn’t mean you’re not talented and that the club doesn’t deserve you.”

Kihyun stares.

“Are you gonna say anything?” Hyunwoo questions after a while.

“I’m wondering if I should make you beg.” The younger confesses with a shit eating grin.

Hyunwoo glares playfully.

“Okay.” The younger declares. “I’ll come back.”

Hyunwoo stands up, and offers a hand, which Kihyun takes. “Who do you want to be your new trainer?”

Kihyun tilts his head. “You.”

“Are you sure?” The older asks, the auburn haired male’s hand still in his for some reason.

“Absolutely.” He replies. “You’re gonna earn my forgiveness.”

“Okay.” Hyunwoo accepts it. “Friends?”

“You sure you want that?”

The older smiles, and rolls his eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips. _“Friends.”_

 

It’s Monday, and Hyunwoo walks into the stage area to find Kihyun hanging from a pole while Jackson and Taekwoon twirl him around.

“Guys.” He approaches, already laughing. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve decided.” Kihyun starts, his voice’s volume inconsistent as he’s spinned on the pole. “I wanna be a pole dancer now. So I won’t need your services anymore, hyung.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “You’re gonna throw up.”

“Hey, so, we were discussing.” Jackson starts, letting go of Kihyun, who yelps as he slides down, almost falling if not for Taekwoon catching him. “Sorry.” He says. “Anyways, what if my stage name was Jack the Stripper?”

Hyunwoo frowns.

“Get it? Because of Jack the Ripper!” Kihyun says, now in Taekwoon’s arms as he carries him bridal style.

“Jack the Ripper killed sex workers.” Hyunwoo points out.

“That’s the irony!” Jackson exclaims.

“You’re not a stripper though.” The older debates.

“Yeah, but that’s just details.” Kihyun insists. Taekwoon puts him down, and he loses balance for a second. “Wow, I’m really dizzy.”

“I told you so.” Hyunwoo teases. “Jackson, I don’t think the stage name is a good idea.” He says carefully.”

“Aw, hyung.” The younger pouts. “Sure, whatever. I’m just gonna be Jackson forever. I’m not good enough for a stage name. I get it.” He says dramatically.

“Hyung.” Kihyun calls, and Hyunwoo turns to him with a quizzical brow. The younger lifts his arms and makes grabby hands at him. “Carry me, biotch.” He demands, and Hyunwoo’s eyebrow disappears under his fringe. “Please, hyungie?” The younger says in a cute voice, and the brunette sighs with a smile, turning around and bending down slightly.

“You’re not dizzy enough for this.” Hyunwoo insists as he gives the shorter male a piggyback ride.

“Oh no, I really am.” The younger mumbles against his shoulder, not convincing in the slightest.

He carries him around into the backstage, past the dressing rooms, and reaches the room they usually practice in. He lets Kihyun jump down.

“Thank you hyung.” The younger beams, making finger guns at him, and Hyunwoo pretends to swat at him. “I’m gonna get stuff ready.”

“I’ll be here soon.” Hyunwoo promises. “Go on.”

Kihyun walks in, and the older chuckles to himself. He goes towards Hyungwon's office, as the older asked him if he could come over after checking if everyone was ready.

“Hey.” He greets, walking in and seeing Hoseok sitting on a chair in front of Hyungwon's desk, his pants missing. “What's so important Hoseok's wearing a shirt for?”

“You're such a little shit.” The silver haired male laughs, throwing a throw pillow at him.

“We're discussing on what we're doing for the birthday stages.” Hyungwon clarifies, ignoring the violence between his hyungs.

“Oh, okay.” The brunette sits on the chair next to Hoseok’s. “Did you decide?”

The younger nods. “We’re gonna pair everyone up for performances.” He smiles. “Totally random. The song too.”

“How is the song gonna be random?” Asks Hyunwoo.

“Not _completely_ random.” Hoseok explains. “Everyone’s gonna put in suggestions of what they’d like to dance and then we’ll sort it.”

“And are you gonna pick the pairs?” The brunette asks.

“I already have.” Hyungwon smiles. “All random.”

“Who’s my pair?” Hyunwoo questions.

“Can’t tell you.”

The other male frowns.

“I don’t know either.” Hoseok interjects. “He says he’ll only tell us when he tells everyone else. And I quote: ‘to be fair’.”

“Okay, sure.” The stripper sighs. “Just don’t have me paired up with Hoseok, it’s gonna be a disaster.”

“I wish I could manipulate the results just to see that mess happen, but no, you two didn’t get paired up, hyung.” Hyungwon says. “Besides I’m sure we all know who you wanna be paired up with.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and Hoseok snickers.

“Who?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

“Well…” Hoseok pretends to be thinking really hard. “His name starts with a ㄱ.” He jokes.

“Don’t pretend, hyung. We know you wanna pair with Kihyun-ssi.” The younger scoffs. “We’re not stupid. The two of you became attached to the hip in a matter of hours.”

“Yeah, and we don’t feel abandoned at all, best friend, thank you for asking.” The silver haired male scowls.

“Just because me and Kihyun are close now doesn’t mean I wanna fuck him.” Hyunwoo intervenes. The couple exchange looks. “What? What is it?”

“We didn’t say you wanted to fuck him, we just said you wanted to pair with him.” Hyungwon tries to suppress his smirk as he says it.

Hyunwoo stands. “You’re doing this on purpose, fuckers.” He throws a pillow at Hoseok. “I have to go back and finish training him now. Remember, Hyungwon, how _you_ asked me to train him?”

“You know I’m not against you hooking up or going out with the other guys as long as it won’t affect the club.” The younger says, this time seriously. “I get that you’re not fond of it not being a rule, but they can do whatever they want, and just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean it won’t.” Hyungwon adds.

“Kihyun’s my friend, Hyungwon-ah. We get along well now, and I like him a lot, but it doesn’t mean I want to take him to myself.” The older says, halfway between the door and where he was seated. “It’s the difference between how the three of us were best friends five years ago, but you had the hots for Hoseok and not me.”

“It’s not the same thing.” Hoseok argues. “We were in love.”

“We still _are_ in love, you dummy.” Hyungwon scolds him softly, taking the older’s hand that’s been resting on his desk. “The difference here is that we know that.”

“Don’t imply stuff in my relationship with Kihyun.” Hyunwoo points. “He’s my dongsaeng, i care for him like I care for you, and all the other younger employees.”

There’s a silence. “I’m glad you guys are so close.” Hyungwon admits. “It’s a lot better than you hating his guts just because he reminds you of Jihye.”

Hyunwoo sighs.

“He’s not Jihye. I know that.”

“You know it _now.”_ Hoseok says. “Before, that was the reason you were hostile around him. I felt so bad for the kid, he must be an angel to get you to be his friend so fast.”

“Oh, no.” Hyunwoo chuckles fondly. “He’s everything but an angel.”

 

He walks back into the training room, and Kihyun’s dancing to their usual song, still Hyunwoo’s favorite, with his eyes closed and hands in the air.

It took that little midget a week to peel off most of his layers and sneak into his heart, like he was meant to be there and demand attention since day one. Maybe he’d started peeling the layers when they met, and Hyunwoo had only realized three weeks in when it was too late, even if Kihyun himself never accepted the offer of staying the night at _his_ place. The younger was now his close friend, who he had watched a movie with, along with his roommate, and said roommate’s best-friend-with-benefits-and-skinny-love, on the day they made up, and proceeded to realize they had a lot in common and that Hyunwoo’s caring personality and Kihyun’s love for being babied fit perfectly.

And now Kihyun has the right to demand Hyunwoo to sleep over if it gets too late to go home, or demand that he carry him around just because. And boy, does he abdicate to the rights he has.

“Hyung.” The younger calls, and Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at the dancing boy who’s just noticed his presence. “Are we going to practice?”

The older nods as he approaches. “I wanted to talk to you first, though.” He says as he walks closer and pulls Kihyun to sit on the couch with him.

“Whatever they said I did, it wasn’t my fault. Jaehyung-ah suggested it!” The younger male is quick to defend himself.

“What are you talking about?” The brunette asks.

Kihyun laughs awkwardly. “Nothing that makes sense. You go on.”

“Okay, weirdo.” Hyunwoo chuckles, and the shorter snorts. “You can start thinking of what songs you want to be added to the repertory.” He tells. “And then when you’ve decided we’ll go inform Hyungwon.”

“I can start choosing already?! Does this mean I’m gonna be ready soon?” The auburn haired male’s eyes shine with how excited he seems to be.

“Yes. You’ve improved greatly, and you’ll be done soon, hopefully. But no promises.”

Kihyun ignores the last part.

“We need to celebrate! Oh god, I’m so glad! Do you have plans for Wednesday? We need to go out and celebrate my debut. I know you didn’t have plans, you have now.” He doesn’t let the older speak. “We’re going clubbing!”

“Who else is coming?” The older male questions, giving in already, knowing if he talks back Kihyun will just throw a tantrum.

“Maybe Jooheon and Changkyun, but they’ll totally ditch us. Why, do you wanna take anyone?” His eyes widen. “You’re gonna bring a date? Who is this person? I need to meet them to see if I approve before anything serious happens.” He puts his hand on the older’s shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’re going straight.” Kihyun asks seriously as if questioning his teenage kid about drugs. Hyunwoo pokes him on his side with a smirk, and Kihyun jolts and yelps. “Bitch!”

“There’s no date, you idiot, I just wanted to know who was coming.”

“I knew it, you couldn’t get a date even if you were covered in whipped cream.” The shorter comments to no one in specific.

Hyunwoo proceeds to attack Kihyun by poking his sides over and over, and eventually pinning him down to tickle him until he’s begging for mercy.

“T-this is the least s-exy way in which I’ve be-en pinned down in my whole life!” Kihyun shouts, stuttering as he tries to breathe and not die laughing.

“Thank god.” Hyunwoo jokes.

Kihyun blows a raspberry at him.

The first half of the week goes smoothly and follows the routine easily before Wednesday comes. Hyunwoo takes Kihyun to be evaluated by the dancers again, and he dances confidently and sensually to Lip and Hip by HyunA, with a smirk on his face, and he wiggles his eyebrows at Hyunwoo teasingly, making the older roll his eyes with a fond smile. He gets complimented on his improvement. He gets to give Jackson a lap dance as well, and then prides himself on having gotten the younger hard, to which the trainer replies with ‘It doesn’t count, it’s Jackson’, who, in contrast, isn’t happy about the comment.

Eventually, Wednesday comes, and Kihyun’s ecstatic to go out clubbing for the first time in months, and go out with the older even though they’d just had breakfast together the day before. He’s never seen Hyunwoo drunk, and he’s set to make it the best experience of his life.

The older arrives at Kihyun’s place just around the time they had arranged to meet, expecting the auburn haired male to be ready as well. Once he’s inside the place, watching as Kihyun walks in and out of the bedroom claiming to be unsure of what to wear, he wonders why he ever thought that was gonna happen.

“Okay, we’ve settled on this shirt.” There’s the younger’s voice coming from the bedroom, and seconds later he’s walking out wearing said shirt and his underwear, with two pairs of pants in his hands. “But what pants should I wear?” He asks.

“Show me the options.” Hyunwoo sighs, sitting back on the couch.

Kihyun throws a pair over his shoulder and shows off the other in his hands, black skinny jeans with rips on the knees. “I like this one because it makes my legs look slimmer.” He explains. “Makes my butt look good, too.” The he throws that over the shoulder and picks up the light washed distressed jeans. “This one is the most comfortable. And it makes my butt look amazing as well.” He purses his lips. “Should I put them on?”

“If you want.”

Kihyun nods to himself and disappears back to the bedroom for a minute as he dresses himself, then walks back out and hands Hyunwoo an Instax before moving away. “Take a photo of my ass in these, I wanna see how it looks.”

“Isn’t this what mirrors are for?” The older questions, still taking the photo as Kihyun turns around in the black jeans. “Done.”

“I don’t trust mirrors when it comes to my ass.” Kihyun explains, and then squeezes his own cheeks as if to reinforce his point. “I love how it feels.” He finishes with a light slap.

“I can see that.”

The younger changes out of the pants and into the light washed jeans. Hyunwoo proceeds to take a photo of his ass in them, then Kihyun’s tripping towards him and sitting on one of his thighs to analyze the two.

“I look good.” He nods.

“You mean your ass looks good.” The older mumbles, staring down at the instant photos along with the younger.

“Absolutely.” Kihyun smiles to himself. “Which do you prefer?”

Hyunwoo takes both pics into consideration, then pats one of the younger’s thighs. “I like this one better.” He says.

“Okay. Here.” He gives Hyunwoo the light washed jeans polaroid. “Keep it.” He then stands and starts walking away to get his shoes.

“What are you doing with the other?” Hyunwoo asks with a grimace-like smile on his lips as he tries to tell himself it’s not at all weird of him to accept the butt polaroid from his friend and put it in his coat’s pocket.

“Whoever gets me laid is getting it.” The younger explains as he ties his shoes. “That’s the prize.”

“Shouldn’t the prize be getting you to bed?”

“Consider it a bonus then.” Kihyun wiggles his eyebrows. “Come on.”

 

The club is almost as generic as Hyunwoo had expected. He’s not sure why he stops on almost, but his idea of night clubs, believe it or not, is fairly limited. All he knows is usually nightclubs don’t offer nice drinks you’d get in a bar, but this one does, and apparently it’s why Kihyun takes him there.

Changkyun doesn’t go along with them, and Kihyun doesn’t tell Hyunwoo why, but the younger hadn’t been at home while he waited for Kihyun to get ready, so the stripper had just assumed he’d been with Jooheon for the day. His thoughts are confirmed when the two younger males walk up to them hand in hand almost the second they find a seat at the bar — which can be read as ‘there was only one seat and Kihyun had pulled puppy eyes at Hyunwoo even though the older was already going to let him have it, and now Kihyun’s sitting on the stool with the older standing next to him.

“You two having fun?” Asks the auburn haired male, smiling at them as he notices Changkyun’s already under the influence of alcohol.

“Define ‘fun’.” The youngest shouts back over the music. “I’m ecstatic because of the alcohol and the bright lights and loud music, but besides that there’s not much to do.”

Jooheon snorts.

“Go dance.” Hyunwoo suggests.

“Hyung, you look really good.” Jooheon comments, reaching out to brush Kihyun’s hair away from his eyes and better see his face. “Nice makeup. Your eyes look sexy.”

Kihyun smiles brightly. “Thank you, darling.”

Changkyun makes a disgruntled noise and pulls Jooheon against him with a childish scowl on his face, clearly jealous. Jooheon laughs, his face growing red, and Hyunwoo chuckles to himself as Kihyun watches with an amused expression.

“You wanna go dance?” Jooheon asks, but Changkyun doesn’t reply, still scowling.

“What he means, is…” Kihyun starts, catching Changkyun’s attention. “Do you wanna go grind against him on the dance floor and show everyone he’s not anyone else’s?”

Hyunwoo observes if Jooheon blushes any deeper he’ll be able to match the red walls of the training room back in The Clan.

“Let’s go.” Changkyun drags his best friend by the jacket. Jooheon glances back at them with wide eyes, and Kihyun waves back with a shit eating grin.

“Are we getting drunk today?” He asks Hyunwoo, turning around on his stool and facing the older, who’s been standing with his chest to his back the whole time.

“Let’s get tipsy at most.” He answers. “I don’t wanna have to train you with a hangover, and I work tomorrow.”

“Don’t you work today, though? I thought your only day off was Friday.”

“I don’t work on Wednesdays either. I actually only have to go on weekends and the days I perform, I only go to work on Mondays and Wednesdays because I want to.” He explains. “What do you wanna drink?”

“A Sidecar.” Kihyun comments dismissively, observing Hyunwoo with a heavy gaze as the older orders it to the bartender, along with a Negroni for himself. “So you only go to work because you want to, you don’t actually _have_ to be there?”

Hyunwoo looks down at the younger male, not realizing the proximity might be too much for two sober friends just talking. “I don’t.” He shrugs. “I just like to be there in case anyone needs me. I feel responsible for the club just as much as Hyungwon does.”

“I was meaning to ask… Is Hyungwon ever not working?” Kihyun purses his rose tinted lips. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him not there.”

“On weekdays he goes to work just before the night starts, unless he’s got stuff to deal with, then he goes earlier. And some days when I’m working he lets me deal with stuff and stays home. But he always lets me or Hoseok know.”

“I wish you’d wear suits as well on those days. I bet you’d look hot.” Kihyun wiggles his eyebrows.

“I walk around in just the stage underwear sometimes, isn’t it hot enough for your thirsty ass?” The older pinches his thigh teasingly.

“Stop!” Kihyun scolds. “Not that I don’t love it when you walk around semi-naked, but suits are just something else. They leave to the imagination.”

“There’s no leaving to the imagination when you’ve seen it all already.” Hyunwoo mumbles. The drinks arrive, and he thanks the bartender, getting his own drink and passing Kihyun his.

“That’s so not how it works.” The younger sings as he takes his cocktail and takes a sip, humming.

The older rolls his eyes, and tastes his own drink.

They order around two more beverages — including the younger ordering a Manhattan just to tie the cherry stem with his tongue and make eyes at Hyunwoo before he erupts into laughter — before Kihyun decides they should go to the dancefloor. Eventually as they were chatting and drinking, Changkyun and Jooheon had come back, and the older had insisted on getting them a bottle of water before any alcohol. Hyunwoo had thought it was a good idea, which was why Kihyun was muttering under his breath about not being as drunk as he should.

Still, he drags Hyunwoo by the wrist towards the crowd of people dancing, leaving the two younger male at the bar, with Changkyun now sitting on the stool.

“Don’t just stand there, hyung. Move that fat ass.” Kihyun nudges the older when he doesn’t do anything, and starts dancing.

“I don’t know how to dance at a club.” He confesses, shouting over the music next to the younger’s ear.

Kihyun pulls back and stares at him with wide dark rimmed eyes. “You don’t?!”

“I’ve never been one to frequent clubs.” The older shrugs. “I have no idea what to do.”

The auburn haired male sighs. “How did you even manage to have fun before we met?” He asks.

Hyunwoo chuckles. “I didn’t, apparently.”

Kihyun walks up closer to him as he laughs, and takes his hands and puts them on his hips. “Do it just like you taught me to.” He says, and starts dancing like a crazy man, earning a laugh from the brunette.

“Yessir.”

Kihyun then turns around and lets Hyunwoo hold onto his hips again before they start dancing. He waves his arms around like crazy as he sings along to Fall Out Boy, and smiles like he’s having the time of his life. Hyunwoo almost feels like an accessory, mostly moving around with his arms around the younger as he dances freely. Not that he minds, since he’s actually comfortable like that.

Eventually he does let go and dance by himself next to the younger, who doesn’t seem to mind at all, and he even cheers Hyunwoo on when he tries some moves, and tells him not to get too excited and start a performance in the middle of the dancefloor.

As Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough plays, Kihyun comes up to him with a wide playful smile on, and puts a finger to his chest before he says. “Excuse me, do you come here often?” He bats his eyelashes.

Hyunwoo guffaws, a laugh that makes him look ten years younger, and it makes Kihyun smile too. “I don’t.” He says.

“Oh, but that’s a _shame.”_ The younger gasps exaggeratedly. “Will you dance with me, hot stuff?” He plays with the buttons of the older’s button down, and looks up with his pretty fox-like eyes.

“Of course.” Hyunwoo replies with a snort. “It’s my pleasure.”

“We’ll see.” Kihyun winks, then they giggle mischievously before the younger puts his arms around the older’s neck and they dance like that, bodies flush, laughing at their own ridiculousness.

Hyunwoo feels like his mind is hazy, maybe because of the alcohol plus the flashing lights, so with a tired smile on his lips he leans down and rests his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, his face on the crook of his neck, and hums when the younger laughs. “Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, shifting even closer, if possible.

“Fine.” Hyunwoo mutters. His breath tickles the auburn haired male’s skin, who shivers.

They dance with their bodies pressed up, and the movements soon evolve to them rolling their bodies against each other, and the air between them shifts.

Each movement of their bodies emits a spark, that grows brighter every time, and it makes them ache for more. Kihyun doesn’t know if he’s getting hard, or if he’s got his mind clouded by how stuffy the air between them suddenly became. He exhales shakily, and the older pulls away too look at him. Without missing a beat, the younger turns around, and Hyunwoo presses up against him, hands on his hips as the younger grinds back against him.

Kiss and Make Up plays on and Kihyun’s got his head thrown back against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, his back pressed against his chest and his ass pushing back against his crotch, feeling how he’s sporting an ongrowing semi, and how he’s growing harder by the second himself. Hyunwoo’s fingers play with his shirt, and slip under the hem to touch his midsection, tickling the area with his gentle fingers, earning goosebumps from the younger male yet once again.

Kihyun feels like he’s on fire.

He turns back around and pulls the older down by his collar, their foreheads pressed together, and slots a thigh in between the older’s ones. They look into each other eyes with thirst, and Kihyun’s moving against Hyunwoo like he’s meaning to get him off in the middle of the dancefloor. The older pulls him closer, presses his own larger thigh against his front, and stares into the younger’s eyes with his vision clouded by _want,_ feeling how nice it is to have him like this, grinding against him like he needs it.

He groans to himself, and breathes against the other’s lips before he whispers. “Baby…” And Kihyun makes a satisfied noise when he hears it, hand playing with the older’s hair tugging teasingly.

The song BAAM starts playing, and it gives the younger fuel to tease Hyunwoo and see how much he can take. So he lets go, and steps away and smirks to himself at how dumbfounded the brunette is, his eyes on Kihyun like he absolutely needs to know what he’s gonna do next.

The younger starts dancing to the song, clearly being more provocative than needed, not that he cares. He looks into the older’s eyes as he moves his hips to the rhythm of the song, and puts his arms over his head, a hand running down his other arm and down his chest as he moves his body and clearly invites Hyunwoo to move over and have his taste. The older male moves to him like Kihyun’s a glass of water and he’s a thirsty man — which he is — but before he can pull the younger to him, said male turns around, and lets the older collide against him.

He doesn’t give Hyunwoo time to think about it, because he’s arching his back and bending forward slightly so their upper bodies aren’t connected anymore in the next second, and explicitly rubbing his ass against the older’s crotch, glancing over his shoulder as he does it, watching Hyunwoo not being sure of what to do, just putting his hands on the small of Kihyun’s back, but when the older looks up at Kihyun his gaze is dark. The auburn haired male exhales shakily, and he shivers when the older runs his hands up his back and then curls them over his shoulder, pulling him back against him. It’s ridiculous how they’re still able to follow the rhythm of the song as they move against one another, now fully hard in their pants. Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist and presses his lips to the lateral of his neck, staying there while the younger brings his arms back and puts them over his shoulder.

Kihyun can feel the older’s gaze on him, and he glances down to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes on him. He knows what those eyes are asking, of course he does. But as the older moves his face up to kiss him, he’s quick to dodge and kiss his jaw instead. Hyunwoo chuckles, frustrated, but understanding. He kisses Kihyun’s temple instead, and keeps his cheek there as they move against each other, laboured breaths and needy bodies, but clearly the patience of a lioness.

Eventually the younger is the first to move away, and he turns around back again, feeling like he’s already done that a ridiculous amount of times. He moves closer to the older, who holds him and rests their foreheads together once again. They share a gaze, the older’s questioning, and Kihyun once again knows what he wants, even if he won’t give it to him.

He leans in and presses a chaste kiss against Hyunwoo’s lips, then pulls away before the older can as much as react. The brunette doesn’t say anything, just looks at Kihyun like he wants an answer, which he won’t be getting. Kihyun takes the older’s hand and drags him out of the dancefloor towards the younger males who are probably drunker than recommended, and sucking face in public.

He was right.

“I’m gonna take them home with me.” The auburn haired male says, looking at Hyunwoo as he puts a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder, who startles. “Do you wanna come over or are you okay going back to yours?”

The older glances between Kihyun and the younger males, who seem to be about to fall asleep. He wonders what’s happening, and then doesn’t let himself think about it anymore. “I’ll be fine.” He says. “I’ll help you getting them in a cab.” He offers, to which the younger smiles thankfully.

Once they’re settled, Hyunwoo asks the auburn haired male to text him when he gets home so he’ll know he’s alright, and they say their See You Later’s.

 

The next day comes far too soon, and Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to expect of it. He knows for sure now that he won’t be able to just see Kihyun as his cute dongsaeng anymore, and wonders if he’s actually never seen him as _just_ that and is only realizing now.

Thursday is the day which he always just trains Kihyun for a very short time, since he’s performing, and usually on those days he’d ask the younger to come up a little early, but this time he didn’t (probably because he was too busy thinking about getting into his pants).

So when Kihyun does arrive, he knocks on the door to Hyunwoo’s dressing room, where Taekwoon said he’d be. The door’s open, but he knocks to announce his arrival, and the older turns around like he was expecting it to be Kihyun.

“Hey.” He greets. “You ready to start?” He asks, putting his phone down where he’d been using it while it charges, and standing. Kihyun nods. “Let’s go then.”

“Okay.” The younger smiles, moving to follow the older.

The practice only ends up lasting about twenty minutes unless you count the time Kihyun takes to stretch. Hoseok calls for Hyunwoo because of some problem with Jaehyung’s stage costume that Yugyeom wasn’t being able to solve without Taehyung’s help, who didn’t work on Thursdays.

The problem gets fixed, but it consumes the whole time the two had to practice, so Hyunwoo enters the practice room to let Kihyun know he can just go home. The younger’s there dancing to their repertory once again. He lets the younger know, who just nods with a smile. He helps Hyunwoo close down the room, and follows him out with his hands around the older’s biceps like he does sometimes when he’s too lazy to pay attention to where he’s going.

The night starts, and the adrenaline runs through once Hyunwoo’s ready to go on stage, and the song plays as he performs. He thinks of Kihyun, how could he not? After the night before, he performs and has the younger’s lithe body in his mind, picturing the shorter watching the performance with his wide interested eyes, completely unaware he actually is.

So he’s shocked once he walks into his dressing room after showering to find Kihyun sitting on an armchair, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey?” He greets, confused, and Kihyun looks up in surprise. “What are you doing here? It’s late. I told you to go home.” He walks closer to the younger, wondering if he’s tired. Even if they stay up late practicing most days, the performances end much later to what Kihyun’s used to.

The younger watches him as he moves. “I felt like staying.” He shrugs.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “You waited here until six in the morning just because you felt like it?”

“I wanted to see you perform. It had been some time.” Kihyun explains with another shrug. “I should get going though.”

Hyunwoo stares at the floor as he thinks, and the younger waits for his reply.

“Why do you never come over to mine?” He questions, frowning slightly.

“‘Cause I know how that ends.” The younger replies simply.

The brunette glances at him. “How does it end, then?”

“With me naked on your bed.” Kihyun sighs.

Hyunwoo nods in understanding “Okay.” He mumbles, moving away towards his things. When he's about a meter and a half away, he turns around and says “Hey, Kihyun?”

“Yeah?” The younger looks back up curiously.

“Do you want to come over?” He asks, looking at the younger with an unreadable expression.

It takes the shorter male a whole of two seconds to reply, caught up on remembering to breathe. _“Yes.”_

 

The ride home has the tension in the air escalating so fast it could almost be held in their bare hands. Kihyun sits on the passenger seat watching as Hyunwoo drives, practically fucking him with the gaze, and whenever they stop at a red light, the older reaches out to touch him, either his face, hair or hands, and when Kihyun takes his thumb in his mouth, Hyunwoo considers pulling the car up in the middle of the driveway and having Kihyun right there.

They walk through the door of Hyunwoo’s flat, and as soon as it’s closed, Kihyun’s being pressed up against it. He breathes heavily against Hyunwoo’s lips once they finally connect to his. There are hands gripping at him, pushing off his first layer of clothes as their tongues tangle and the younger’s head spins.

“Take me to the bed.” He demands, pushing himself from the door and against the older, gripping onto him and gasping against his mouth as he does, lifting Kihyun up like he weighs nothing and taking him to his bedroom.

Hyunwoo throws the auburn haired male onto his bed, and starts undoing his pants, pulling them off, stopping to take in the sight of a half-naked Yoo Kihyun laid on his bed, waiting for him to do the next thing.

“Like the view?” The younger smirks.

“Yes.” The taller groans, getting on top of the younger. He takes off his own shirt and dives in to taste the addictive lips again, hands creeping up Kihyun’s shirt to feel his torso, playing with his nipples as he already finds them.

“Off.” Kihyun complains against his lips, tugging at the older’s jeans, the harsh denim against his skin making him ache. “God, I’ve been waiting too fucking long for you to snap like that.” He says breathlessly as Hyunwoo pulls off all the articles of clothing, not even trying to hide how hard he is. He leans in to tug at Kihyun’s own underwear, and the younger lifts his hips so he can pull them off. It’s all a little hurried, but considering their circumstances, they’re both more than okay with getting on with it as soon as possible.

The older gets on top of him and watches as Kihyun peels off his own shirt — his last article of clothing — and then kisses him again, taking his hands and squeezing the younger’s thighs, pulling him closer so their hips meet, and they don’t lose any time before they’re already grinding like they had done at the club, but this time it’s really gonna get somewhere.

As the older kisses up his neck and grinds down deliciously against him, Kihyun whimpers and squeezes his sides with his thighs. “How long have you been wanting to do this?” He asks.

“Since I saw you in Hyungwon’s office that day and he told me you were gonna work for us.” Hyunwoo confesses, nibbling on Kihyun’s chest. His hand goes down and he takes the younger’s hard on in his hand, and Kihyun moans quietly. “Just took me a bit too long to realize.”

“A _bit?”_ Kihyun asks, irony in his tone clear. He pushes against the older and gets him to sit back, climbs onto his lap in no time, kissing him before he goes down his body, lips exploring Hyunwoo’s neck, chest, his abs, until he’s kissing down his happy trail and his hand circles the older’s hard cock. Hyunwoo’s watching him with a dark heavy gaze, so Kihyun doesn’t waste time, looking up at him with half lidded eyes, looking like the embodiment of sin, and his tongue drags out to lick broadly at the head of his cock. He hums to himself as he does so, then smirks. “I’ve wondered what your cock is gonna taste like.” He confesses in a husky tone, then he kisses down the underside, and sucks on the base, next to his balls, making Hyunwoo squirm before he trails his tongue up the shaft and takes it in his mouth.

Of all the times Hyunwoo’s had his dick inside anyone’s mouth, this is definitely one he won’t forget anytime soon. Kihyun takes all of him without complaint, and hums as he does so, as if he loves to do it, the spit making Hyunwoo’s cock so wet whenever he pulls back to jerk him his lips are slick and pretty, and it makes the older want to lick it off. He has to stop him soon, because with how fast Kihyun bobs his head and doesn’t restrain himself from going all the way down, his hands playing with his balls, Hyunwoo’s gonna come sooner than he’d like to. So he pulls Kihyun up by the nape, bringing their lips together, kissing the younger like they’re drunk strangers getting off in the alley next to a bar: dirty, sloppy, tongues fucking and teasing instead of rolling and pushing.

The older rolls them around and lies on top of Kihyun again, nibbling on the younger’s lips as he does so.

“Fuck, wait.” Hyunwoo pulls back, lips red and out of breath as he gets up and walks into the bathroom. Kihyun takes the time to control his breathing as well, and takes his own dick in hand, jerking himself off like the older had simply teased to do. “Nice show.” Says the taller as he comes back. “Keep going.” He says.

Kihyun doesn’t see why not.

He squeezes his own cock in hand, moaning and squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the older’s gaze on him, and the precome spurts out as he starts getting closer, slowing down to edge himself, since he’ll only accept to come after he’s had something inside him. That’s when he remembers why exactly they’re there, lost in the haze of pleasure, and lets go of his own member to look at the older, who had been watching him while kneeling up on the bed. “Are you gonna get that fat cock in my ass or _not?”_ He questions, annoyed, and had he not been so turned on, Hyunwoo would’ve snorted.

But he is, very much so, which is why he pulls Kihyun closer and turns him around, leaving the younger lying on his front. “How do you like it?” He questions, taking the lube bottle in his hand.

“Rough.” Kihyun replies. “And wet.”

Hyunwoo smooths his free hand up the younger’s thigh and squeezes a cheek. “Do you actually shave your whole body?” He asks, biting the bullet already, having wondered about it since Kihyun had started practicing in shorts.

“I wax.” The younger arches his back, and earns a slap on his cheek as he does so. “I-I like the way it feels.” He says breathily, reliving the way the older had brought his hand down against his ass, that was now warming up to touch.

“I like it as well.” Hyunwoo mutters, leaning down and spreading his cheeks, ignoring the bottle of lube in the meantime, and flicking his tongue against the younger’s entrance. Kihyun clenches around nothing, and whimpers at the feeling. The older mercilessly rubs his tongue against his fluttering entrance, wetting him and getting the auburn haired male to grind back against his face in between gasps and moans. Kihyun can count on his hands the amount of times he has been eaten out, and can assure he loves having it done to him, which is a pity, all things considered.

Hyunwoo fucks him with his tongue, moving in such a way Kihyun’s sure there’s a puddle of precome under himself on the sheets. He gasps and groans, eyes closed as he takes and takes it. “Fuck, oh god, more. Please, please. Just like _that,_ ah!” He sobs, gripping the sheets, Hyunwoo’s bigger hands spreading his cheeks further as the older sucks around his rim. “Fuck me, please.” He cries. “Please, I can’t fucking wait anymore.”

The older complies. He pulls away with one last wet kiss (which included his tongue slipping inside one last time) and takes the lube again. He squeezes the sticky liquid directly onto Kihyun’s fluttering entrance, and bites down on his bottom lip as he watches it drip down, catching the lube with his fingers and pushing two inside slowly, and in one go.

“Shit.” Kihyun sighs. “Like that, yes.” He pushes back against the hand, squeezing around the two digits.

“God.” Hyunwoo hums to himself, moving his fingers inside the younger. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” He says it watching the way his hole grips around the digits when he pulls them out to push them in again, quick and hard. The inside of the younger's body is hot, and smooth, and he feels the urge to thrust his cock into him right away. He doesn’t, instead bringing his hand down again against his right cheek, and groaning as he squeezes around the fingers. Hyunwoo pulls his fingers out with a sigh.

“Lift your hips.” The older asks, and Kihyun gets on his knees to do it, exposing his hole even more, and Hyunwoo almost considers asking him to stay like that. Still, he grabs a pillow and puts it under the younger’s hips so he’ll have more leverage, and tells him to lie back down.

Hyunwoo takes a condom, and rips the packet before pulling it out and rolling the latex onto his hard member. He lubes himself up and jerks off as he shares a gaze with Kihyun, who’s looking over his shoulder curiously. The older brushes his thumb against his rim, and presses it in, loving how the younger’s eyes flutter.

He moves closer, and nudges Kihyun’s entrance with the tip, silently asking if it’s okay, and the younger replies by pressing back onto him, moaning.

And so he pushes in, and they moan in unison. Kihyun’s head drops forward, but he keeps pressing back, taking more of the older’s cock, while Hyunwoo’s bending down over him, pushing inside, and leaving kisses against the younger’s nape and shoulders as he does so. “So fucking good.” He whispers hotly against Kihyun’s skin.

“Then fuck me harder.” The younger bites back, rolling his hips against the brunette.

Hyunwoo makes his word law, and pulls out almost all the way before fucking back into the younger’s velvety heat. He breathes heavily against his neck and lets his body crowd the younger’s as he fucks into him mercilessly, earning sharp moans that border screams every time. He nibbles on Kihyun’s shoulders, fucking into the boy like he needs him.

“Yeah, fuck.” Kihyun cries. “Fuck me. Fuck me harder please.” He begs, raising his hips and fucking back against the older as he moans out like he’s in a porn movie and being really well paid to do his moaning job. “God I knew your cock had to be this good.” The younger confesses against the mattress, voice strained like he’s crying. “More, fuck me more.”

Hyunwoo moves up a bit, and pulls Kihyun up by the waist until he’s on his knees, face still against the mattress, and snaps his hips forward without warning, moaning to himself as he does so, feeling Kihyun clench around him deliciously and shout the older’s name along with profanities as he grips onto the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. Hyunwoo fucks into him hard and fast, like he’s gone mad and in need of Kihyun, which if he’s being honest, he has.

“You’re so tight, feel so fucking nice around my cock.” Hyunwoo groans, slapping the younger’s cheek again, and outright moaning when he clenches. He brings his hand down again, and again.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes! God, I’m gonna come, hyung.” Kihyun cries, his eyes watering and his legs shaking as he rolls his hips back against the older’s. Hyunwoo moves his hand down between Kihyun’s legs, and finds his weeping dick, squeezing and jerking it, leaning down to pepper kisses across the younger’s back.

He whispers “Come for me.” To the younger’s ear, and it’s enough. Kihyun shouts the older’s name and squeezes impossibly around his cock as he does so, pressing back against him and coming into the older’s hand, his thighs shaking and straining. _“Fuck,_ baby.” Hyunwoo sighs.

The brunette follows suit, fucking into the younger deep, rolling his hips against him with a groan before he’s shooting into the condom, and he fucks into the younger slowly before it’s too much, and he pulls out.

Kihyun’s exhausted, clearly, not moving from where he’s lying with his ass up and lube trickling down his legs, almost like he’s expecting to get fucked again. Hyunwoo wouldn’t be opposed to it.

Nevertheless, the older cleans him up, and makes sure to clean the bed and change the sheets before letting him lie on top of them again. He cleans himself and drinks water, making Kihyun drink some too before he joins him on bed.

“I’m wasted.” The younger chuckles, watching as the older tucks himself in and moves closer to put an arm around him. “You’ve got game, mister.” He says with a content smile.

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo says back, kissing the younger’s damp forehead. “You too.”

Kihyun hums. “I know.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Kihyun assumes Hyunwoo’s asleep before the older speaks up. His smooth voice fills in the quiet room.

“I used to be engaged.” He says.

Kihyun stills, not sure how to react, and Hyunwoo chuckles.

“To whom?”

“A woman a few years older than me. Her name is Jihye.” Hyunwoo explains, fingers caressing Kihyun’s skin. “We broke up around eight months ago.”

“I’m sorry.” Kihyun says quietly.

“It’s okay. She wasn’t right for me.” The older sighs.

“What was wrong with her?” Asks the younger softly, moving to look at the older’s face. “Did she hurt you?”

“Just by… Acting the way she did.” Hyunwoo shrugs. “She didn’t accept me for who I was. She pretended to be okay with my things then was passive aggressive about them.”

“Like what?”

“My job.” Hyunwoo snorts. “It was so obvious.”

“I’m sorry it ended.” Kihyun says frankly. “But it doesn’t sound like she was right for you.”

The older nods, his fingers still caressing the younger’s naked skin.

“Why did you tell me that, hyung?” Kihyun questions quietly.

“You reminded me of her at first. The way you act, carry yourself, and your appearance in general. So I guess it’s why I loathed you at first sight.”’ The older mumbles, meeting Kihyun’s eyes shamefully. “I’m sorry.”

Kihyun feels a knot in his throat, and smiles as he tries to swallow it down. “It’s okay.” He promises, and plays with the older’s hair. “It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions? Any comments? Criticism? Let me know!  
> Btw here's the link to the fic's soundtrack: [[Link]](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1gdxEZeSy1QPJ6obA1CELt)  
> And here you can download it: [[Link]](https://t.co/e8l4ekHB2w) (note: for iphone users, the downloads probably won't show up in your player, but as audio files)  
> I reccomend downloading rather than listening on spotify, 'cause the two most important songs of the fic aren't available on spotify  
> Also note²: I created this soundtrack around december 2017 and since then MX have danced, performed and mentioned some of the songs in it (screams????) just wanna leave here I had the idea first asdfghjk they copied me  
> -  
> Brazil, hold on tight, we can survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!  
> My twitter and curious cat are DoctorFatCat in case you wanna talk to me about updates.


End file.
